I Still Love You
by Master Thief
Summary: COMPLETE!When Gippal saw Cid’s girl once again, he realized that he still loves her and that he can’t live without her. He’ll do anything to have her back; will Rikku accept Gippal to be her boyfriend once again?
1. A Treatment He Never Expected

**A/N: Hello! Good morning, good afternoon, good evening, whatever the time in your place is! Master Thief here to bring you another Rikku-Gippal fic! I hope you enjoy reading this one! ;)**

**And BTW, I removed the Cats and Dogs but don't worry, this is the better Rikku x Gippal story! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Me not own FFX2 so you mustn't sue me, OK?**

**SUMMARY: When Gippal saw Cid's girl once again, he realized that he still loves her and that he can't live without her. He'll do anything to have her back; will Rikku accept Gippal to be her boyfriend once again? **

**On to the story!**

**CHAPTER ONE- A Treatment He Never Expected**

_Bikanel Island..._

_The Home of the Al Bhed tribe. They never mind if this place is scorching hot, what matters to them is that they're far from the people who resent them, especially the Yevonites._

_In the Oasis, there's a couple who're having some sweet moments together. The couple is Rikku and Gippal. Rikku locked Gippal's hand with hers. The guy had his arm around Rikku's waist._

"_Rikku...I...just wanna tell you something..." Gippal said nervously_

_Rikku rested her head on Gippal's chest "What is it?"_

"_I...uh..." Gippal caressed Rikku's face_

"_What? Come on! Spill the beans!"_

"_I...wanna break up with you!"_

_Rikku stands up "WHAT!? Tell me you're just joking!" Rikku's still smiling but she's starting to cry. Gippal tried to embrace her to calm the girl down but Rikku hesitated to do so, demanding the truth from him why he wanted to break up with her._

"_Am I joking?" Gippal asked coldly_

"_This...can't be..." Rikku said between her sobs..._

_Gippal stood up to explain things but Rikku walked away, her eyes were filled with tears..._

"_RIKKU! WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!!" Gippal yelled_

_Gippal started to cry and he cursed under his breath. _

"_I'm really sorry, Rikku. I need to do it! I know it hurts but..." he said in between his sobs._

"Hey you! Wake up!" someone yelled at him "Hey!"

Gippal opened his eyes (I know he got only one eye but I prefer saying eyes) and rubbed it to see things clearly "That dream again..." he murmured.

"Don't you realize that it's almost seven in the morning?" Nhadala asked sarcastically

"Sorry, sis!" Gippal mumbled

"You've been dreaming again, Gippal! What's your dream all about? It seems like it's been bothering you for a very long time."

Gippal shakes his head "It's nothing!"

"Are you sure? I'm so worried!"

"Damn! Leave me alone for a while, OK?" Gippal said angrily

"If you say so! If you need something, just tell me." and Nhadala walked away, leaving Gippal alone in his room.

As Gippal gets ready, he suddenly remembered his dream. The time when he broke up with Rikku, popularly known as the Al Bhed princess for she's the only daughter of the Al Bhed leader, Cid. He never wanted to break up with her nor even dreamt of it. It's necessary for at that time, he wanted to join the Crimson Squad to fight Sin. He already accepted his fate that he'll die during the fight against Sin, that's why he decided to break up with her so that his beloved girl will not suffer forever, because of him.

"I was wrong to do such stupid thing..."

Although it hurts, he needs to do it. It's the least thing he could do to protect her, according to him.

He goes to his drawer and grabs a picture frame inside. It was a picture of the then fifteen-year-old girl. He couldn't help but smile everytime he sees her picture.

"I don't know why but I could not help but smile everytime I see you...I think you're a goddess..." Gippal whispered "You know...oh well never mind." Gippal puts down the picture frame in his bed and lefts his room to start his day.

* * *

"Good morning, Rikku!" Yuna cheerfully greeted the Al Bhed girl

Rikku yawned and faced her cousin "I see that you're getting ready on some sort of trip...care to tell me?"

"We're going to Djose to see an old friend..." Paine replied

Rikku tried to think on who's the old friend they're going to visit. She opened her mouth in surprise "Gippal?"

"Who else?" Paine asked sarcastically

Rikku groaned "Man! Can we visit Leblanc instead?"

Yuna tapped her cousin's shoulder "Why? What's wrong if we visit Gippal?"

"Nothing...it's just that...oh well! I'll just stay here in Besaid and watch over Vidina instead! It's far off more fun than visiting a jerk!" Rikku replied hesitantly

Yuna and Paine are both curious why she doesn't want to go Djose and visit Gippal. They stared at her as if they're asking her why they mustn't go visit him.

"Nothing...I just don't wanna see him!"

"Rikku!" Yuna called "Tell us what's the real reason!"

"Yunie...you can't force me to open up easily. You really don't know the reason why I don't wanna see him..."

As Rikku sits down in the stool, she asked Barkeep for breakfast. Yuna and Paine sat down as well. Rikku avoided their eyes but they're insisting the Al Bhed girl. Rikku rolled her eyes sarcastically and decided to face the gunner and the warrior who were very curious.

"Simple reason, girls..." Rikku started "You see...there's some sort of issue between me and Gippal...and I don't wanna go there simply because, I might remember that stupid issue again...that was the most painful experience I got when I was still in Home in Bikanel..."

"Issue? What issue?"

"Yunie...as what I said earlier...I don't wanna remember it and I don't wanna talk about it either..." and Rikku lowered her head.

Yuna hugs her cousin "I understand you, my dear cousin...I'll not force you..."

Rikku hugs her back "Thanks for understanding me..." She pulls away from Yuna and faced Paine "Paine? I'm fine...lessen my respect points for this...I don't care!"

"I'll not lessen your respect points...don't worry...I know it's a very personal matter." Paine replied coldly

"Thanks..." Rikku mumbled

"Your welcome, Rikku" Paine replied

A few moments of silence...

"You know, Yunie, I think I better go join you..." said Rikku

"Really? Why the sudden change of mind?"

Rikku shakes her head "Nothing...I just realized that...I just want to have some fun...although there's something that bothers me...it's been a while since we have our last adventure together, right? Maybe having fun might forget that problem although he's there." Rikku showed a weak smile

"OK! If you say so! The more the merrier!" Yuna giggled

Barkeep came back with a tray with three plates full of steaming fried rice and bacon. Meanwhile, Darling came with a tray containing three mugs of coffee. Rikku clapped her hands for fried rice and bacon is her favorite breakfast. Yuna and Paine just shrugged.

"Thanks for cooking my favorite breakfast..." Rikku said happily.

"No problem, Mish Rikku..." Barkeep said

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine enjoyed their breakfast in the Cabin of Celsius.

* * *

Djose Temple, 8:30 A.M...

Gippal worked seriously in his office. He checked everything, making sure that the spare parts are complete and also making sure that they are in good condition.

As Gippal was about to check another batch of spare parts, someone knocked on the door. Gippal told him to come inside. An Al Bhed worker entered and approached him.

"The spare parts? I'm not done checking all of them. Go back later, OK?" Gippal said seriously. He didn't even bother to face the worker, who was wondering why he said something about the spare parts.

"No, Sir...I came here not because of the spare parts..."

"There are some applicants outside? I'll interview them later."

"It's not about the applicants either..." the Al Bhed worker replied

Gippal shook his head in annoyance "WHY DID YOU CAME HERE?"

"Calm down, sir. I came here to tell you that you have some visitors outside..."

Gippal sighed "You didn't tell me immediately. Sorry if I yelled at you. It's just that I'm really busy in here. OK, let those visitors come here and ask my sis to serve some coffee and cookies for them, OK?"

"Yes, sir..." and the worker left his office.

* * *

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were waiting outside Gippal's office. They're all checking out what the workers are doing, when an Al Bhed worker approached them and tells them to enter Gippal's office.

"OK, thanks." Yuna replied cheerfully.

The girls went to the direction where the Al Bhed worker told them to go. Yuna thanked him again and opened the door.

Gippal looked at the door to see who the visitor is. He was surprised to see Yuna outside, smiling at him. Gippal told her to enter. Yuna entered as well as Rikku and Paine. This surprised him even more.

"Hey there! Did we disturb you or something?" Yuna asked

"Err...no! I'm glad you visited me! Whassup?"

"Not much...we just came here to check on you if you're OK..." Paine replied

"I see..." Gippal chuckled. He looked at Rikku and noticed that she's so quiet. He approached her and grinned at her.

"Well if it isn't Cid's little girl!" Gippal said cheerfully

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have a name?" Rikku asked coldly. She didn't even bother to face him.

Gippal frowned. He never expected that Rikku will treat him that way. Thinking that she just got her monthly period, he ignored it and instead, asked the girls to feel comfortable in his office.

As they were having their talk, Nhadala entered his office. Yuna greeted her and offered to bring the tray for her. Paine just shrugged. Rikku sat down in the nearby couch for she feels irritated.

Paine sat down beside Rikku and asked why she treated Gippal coldly. Rikku rolled her eyes sarcastically and faced Paine.

"He's annoying me...and I hate it..." Rikku whispered in Paine's ear.

Paine shrugged again. She gets a cup of coffee in the table and drinks it.

"He's always like that before, right? Even during our sphere hunting days...I thought you're already used to it for you just smile when he does it..." Paine whispered

"I'm not in the mood for his stupid pranks!" she replied uncomfortably.

While Rikku and Paine are having their small talk, Gippal used this opportunity to ask Yuna about Rikku.

"Uuh, Yuna? Is there something wrong with Rikku? You know...I'm...uuh...totally surprised by her coldness this morning...it's not the usual her..." Gippal asked nervously

"Sorry, Gippal but I don't know what her problem is..."

"You didn't ask her about it?" Gippal asked

"We asked her but she didn't tell us what her problem is...maybe it's something too personal..." Yuna replied calmly

"I see..." said Gippal who's taking a bite of cookies that his sister served for them.

"You seem very worried for her...are you mad at her because of the treatment you got?"

"No...I'm just curious why she's like that...I'm not used at that kind of Rikku..."

Yuna chuckled "Me too...but don't worry much about her...I know that she'll be fine...maybe she just feels sick or there's something that's bothering her..."

"I guess so..."

Gippal stared at Rikku. He couldn't help but feel both happy and sad at the same time.

_Rikku? Is there something that's bothering you? I feel helpless when you got problem for I can't help you...I'd rather die than to let you suffer! I guess this is just one consequences of what I've done to you..._Gippal thought. _But you know, although, I broke up with you, I still love you...you're still my inspiration in everything I do...your smile never fails to bring me such energy to go on with my life. I have everything except for one thing...you! You're the missing piece in my life...if only I could have you back..._

He just continued staring at her beautiful face, as if Rikku will melt anytime. Rikku suddenly felt uncomfortable and glared at him. Gippal avoided the girl's eyes to avoid having an argument with her.

"Is he making fun of me again? Why did he stare at me just like that? Damn!" Rikku mumbled "I hate it when he does that!"

**CHAPTER ONE DONE! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS! SEE YA NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	2. Your Pain, My Pain

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO- Your Pain, My Pain**

**A/N: Howdy! Thanks for all the reviews! CHAPTER TWO UP! ENJOY!**

**Yeah I know that Nhadala and Gippal aren't really siblings. I only put it that way so that you'll not think that they have a relationship and that Nhadala was the reason why Gippal broke up with Rikku, OK? **

**Kingleby: You can't blame me why I removed Cats and Dogs! All of ideas for the story are all gone -- I don't know what to do with it so I decided to remove it. I'm sorry.**

**On to the story:**

_Rikku! I'm so glad to see you again! I want to tell you that I'm really glad that you're here but I noticed that something's bothering you and I'm afraid that you might kick my ass if I approach you and tell you that I miss you so I decided NOT to tell you. What's wrong with you? Why are you so rude? Is it because you see this guy that hurt your feelings so much? Yeah, I must admit I am so fucking stupid! Yeah, kill me if you want! I deserve such punishment for doing it. But you know you're not the one badly upset about it! I'm also very fucking upset about what I did when I decided to break up with you! Damn! I should have allowed the Guado to kill me when they attacked Home. When I saw you in our Home in Bikanel, I must admit that I was really scared! I'm concern for your safety! Man! I really don't know what to do if something terrible will happen to you! I love you and I can't allow you to deserve such pain! I'm sorry, Rikku...I'm sorry..._

Yuna and Paine decided to go outside to grab some fresh air. Rikku decided to stay in Gippal's office. When the two girls left, Gippal grabbed this opportunity to talk privately with Rikku who was still upset.

"What?" Gippal heard her ask "If you want to ask something, spill it!"

"Rikku? Remember the day when I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Gippal asked nervously

"Yeah." Rikku replied coldly "Why? Don't tell me you're going to ask me again."

"You see...before you go...I just want to settle things between us...we both know that before I left Home to join Crimson Squad, I decided to..." Gippal stopped talking for Rikku stood up and decided to run towards the door.

"Rikku, wait! Let me explain first!" Gippal said as he manages to grab Rikku's left arm.

"Let me go, Gippal! I don't wanna talk about it, OK?" Rikku replied in between her sobs

"Rikku please...if we don't settle this score, we're gonna avoid each other forever and ever as if we really don't know each other!"

"That's fine by me! I can live without you anyway!" and at that same moment, Rikku removed Gippal's grip on her left arm and left his office.

_I can live without you anyway! _

"What did she said?" Gippal mumbled.

_She...can...live...without me? Darn...is this for real? NO! It's just a dream right? Wake up, Gippal! Wake up! No! This is for real! And I have no fucking right to deny it!_

What Gippal didn't know is that he's starting to shed a tear. He didn't noticed it for he's so busy thinking of what just happened between him and Rikku. He can't believe that Rikku said such thing. That she can live without him.

* * *

As Yuna and Paine are chatting, Rikku suddenly came out of the temple, her face wet with tears and running towards them. Yuna asked her cousin what's wrong but instead of answering Yuna's question, Rikku quickly grabbed Yuna's arm and run very fast. Paine also runs to chase them. And they boarded the Celsius.

"Rikku? What happened? Why did you acted just like that? Don't you ever realize that we didn't even have the chance to bid goodbye to Gippal before we left? Duh! He might think that we're so rude!" Yuna said as she tries to comfort her cousin who was still crying.

"Rikku? Tet dryd Gippal syga oui lno? Lusa uh damm sa cu dryd E luimt gelg rec pidd!" Brother asked childishly (Rikku? Did that Gippal make you cry? Come on tell me so that I could kick his butt!)

Tired of questions that were thrown at her, Rikku runs away and decided to go to the Cabin. The others didn't bother to follow her.

"Paine, you better call Gippal and tell him we're sorry that we left without a word."

"OK, Yuna." Paine replied and without hesitation, she went to former Shinra's station.

"Rikku..." Yuna mumbled "What happened?"

Rikku buried her face in the soft pillow, still crying. Her mind was full of memories of her and Gippal.

_Why? Why are you doing this to me? Are you going to make fun of me again? This is not a joke, you know! You already brought me pain and suffering yet you're still not fucking satisfied? Leave me alone, Gippal, please? I'm happy with my life now. I have moved on. I've already forgotten everything about you! How come you're ruining my happy life again? You made me believe that you love me before! Leave me alone! Let me be happy!_

Rikku cried once again until she fell asleep.

* * *

"What happened? Come on, Gippal! Tell me!" Paine said angrily "You already knew that Rikku's very upset yet you still made fun of her!"

Gippal sighed "No! You really don't know what happened, Dr. P! I did not make fun of her. When she told me that she's not in the mood for pranks, I stopped! I discontinued that for I know that she's not in the mood!"

Paine wasn't convinced by the guy's explanation. She's still demanding the truth from him. Gippal sighed again and tried to explain to the female warrior again.

"If you really stopped doing pranks on her, how come she came out of the temple, crying, and suddenly decided to leave without a word?" she asked sarcastically

"You...see..." Gippal started "I...uh...have...a..."

"Damn! If you're not going to tell me, never mind! I'll see you soon! Have a good day!"

After Paine disconnected, she went to the Deck to inform Yuna what had happened in the conversation.

"So...what happened?" Paine heard Yuna ask her

"I apologized as what you've told me. Gippal said that he's not mad for what we did." Paine replied in her usual tone of voice.

Yuna shrugged "Good...I thought he'll be totally mad at us. So, did you ask him about what happened to Rikku?"

"I asked him but he was hesitant to tell what happened. And because I was annoyed by his weirdness so I told him that I don't wanna hear his explanation."

"I see...but then...why they're both hesitant to open up? Are they hiding something from us?" Yuna asked

"Maybe they've discussed the issue...and it totally pissed Rikku off so she decided to run away."

"The issue? You mean the reason why Rikku doesn't want to see Gippal?"

"Yeah...probably. You heard Rikku say that seeing Gippal would just remind her of the issue. Maybe Gippal tried to settle things between them but maybe he said something that made Rikku cry. Maybe it hurt her so much."

Yuna sighed "Poor, Rikku...how I wish we could help her with this..."

Paine tapped Yuna's shoulder "I feel the same way, too. But how can we help her if she'll not tell us the reason why she suddenly cried?"

"I know..." Yuna mumbled "But if she doesn't want to tell us, we can't just force her. It's her choice. If she wants to deal with it by herself, so be it. The only thing we could do to show her that we're concern for her is to support her and to be by her side."

Paine chuckled "I guess so..."

"I'm going back to Besaid...want to go with me?"

"Yeah...why not?"

* * *

_Bikanel Island, Oasis..._

_Rikku went to the Oasis to go meet with the guy who always gives her love letters and white roses. The guy stated in his letter that she must go meet him in the Oasis. And there she is, happily waiting for him to come. _

"_I wonder who that guy is...I'm so excited to meet him..." Rikku mumbled _

_While Rikku is staring at the clear blue waters of the oasis, a guy with a black patch came and was surprised to see Cid's girl. He decided to approach her and..._

"_Yna oui fyedehk vun sa, Cid's girl?" a familiar voice asked (Are you waiting for me, Cid's girl?)_

_Rikku turned to face him. To her surprise, it's not the guy he's waiting; it's Gippal who was there to tease her again. Gippal grinned at her._

"_Fryd yna oui tuehk rana?" Rikku asked (What are you doing here?)_

"_I should be the one who must ask that question." Gippal replied sarcastically "If I am not mistaken, you're here to wait for your admirer."_

_Rikku puts her hand in her mouth in total surprise "What the heck? How did you found out?" _

_Gippal cleared his throat and suddenly held the girl's hand "How did I find out? It's because I am the one..."_

"_The one?"_

"_Oayr...E ys ouin ytsenan. E fyhdat du damm oui drec vun y jano muhk desa pid E tuh'd ryja ahuikr luinyka cu E taletat du fneda maddanc du oui ehcdayt. Yht dutyo, E kud ymm dra luinyka E haat du damm oui...Rikku, E muja oui jano silr...)" Gippal said nervously (Yeah...I am your admirer. I wanted to tell you this for a very long time but I don't have enough courage so I decided to write letters to you instead. And today, I got all the courage I need to tell you...Rikku, I love you very much...)_

_Rikku couldn't speak. She was totally surprised by what Gippal has told her. She never thought that Gippal, a cocky guy, an obnoxious jerk who always tease her, would fall in love with her, the Al Bhed Princess...Cid's little girl._

"_Rikku? Yna oui syt?" (Rikku? Are you mad?)_

_The girl held his hand so tight and looked at him straight in the eye "Gippal..."_

"_Yes?" he mumbled _

"_I...love...you, too." _

_Gippal smiled at her "So that means..."_

"_Yeah...I now officially have you as my boyfriend."_

_Without hesitation, Gippal held the girl's waist and pulled her closer to him. Rikku rested her head on his muscular chest and embraced him. _

"_E'ja paah fyedehk duu muhk vun drec tyo, so bnehlacc." Gippal mumbled as he runs his fingers in her hair. (I've been waiting too long for this day, my princess.)_

"_Bnehlacc?" Rikku asked (Princess?)_

"_Oac, so uha yht uhmo bnehlacc...E ys ouin ghekrd eh crehehk ynsun, nayto du keja so meva du syga oui rybbo yht du bnudald oui..." (Yes, my one and only princess...I am your knight in shining armor, ready to give my life to make you happy and to protect you...)_

_And at that same moment, Gippal lifted Rikku's face and pressed his lips on her. The girl wrapped her arms in his neck. He pulled her closer to him again to feel the sensation much better._

_Rikku pulled away from him and smiled at him. "I love you, Gippal..."_

"_I love you too, Rikku..." Gippal mumbled_

_That was their first kiss..._

Rikku waked up and rubbed her eyes. She then thinks of her dream, which was about her first kiss. Rikku sheds a tear once again...

"Gippal...he's my first love...he's my first kiss...and he's the first one who broke my heart..." she mumbled "He broke my heart...he shattered it into million pieces...how come I still love him? How come I can't teach my heart to forget him? How come I still feel the same way for him? How come I can't fight this feeling again? How come I tried to forget him yet memories of him always comes to my mind? What have I done to deserve such pain? What have I done for him decide on such thing? I did everything I can to make him happy! Why? Why he broke up with me? I love him! I know he feels the same way!! I wanted to forget him! I wanted to remove all of his memories! I must do this! I must forget him! I must get him off my mind. I wanted to start a new life once again. I wanted to be free of on Gippal, let me have a happy life. Let me be happy. Get off my mind, now. Let my mind be free of your memories."

Rikku covered her face with her hands and started to cry once more because of the pain she feels.

* * *

Djose Temple, Gippal's Office...

Gippal couldn't concentrate on his work ever since Rikku ran away from him when he tried to open up with her about the problem they haven't solved in the last two years. Her pain and suffering was very obvious in the girl's green eyes.

"When you feel pain, I feel it also. As if it is killing me gradually as time passes by in my life." Gippal mumbled

Nhadala entered his office and suddenly sat down on the chair. She asked her brother what's the problem.

"I noticed that you can't concentrate on your work. Something wrong?"

"The girls visited here, right? After we have some chat, Yuna and Paine went outside of the temple to grab some fresh air so Rikku and I are the ones left here. I noticed that she was a bit pissed so I ask her what's wrong but she was avoiding me. Out of curiosity, I asked her why she's avoiding me. Again, she ignored me. And when I told her if she's avoiding me because of the issue, she started to cry and ran away. I wasn't able to explain to her." Gippal said "And she even said that she can live without me...those words were ruining my concentration..."

Nhadala just shook her head in disappointment.

"What should I do? I wanted to settle the score between me and her but look at what happened? It happened the other way around...she ran away, crying. I thought she'll be happy to talk about it...I thought she'll be ready for my explanation."

"E ryda du damm oui drec pid oui'na uha ralg cdibet kio! Fru fuimt pa rybbo uh cilr drehk? Yvdan fryd oui'ja ihehdahdeuyhhmo tuha uh ran, tu oui drehg cra'mm pa rybbo du dymg ypuid ed? Uv luinca hud! Lusa uh, Gippal, ica ouin rayt!" Nhadala said at him angrily (I hate to tell you this but you're one heck stupid guy! Who would be happy on such thing? After what you've unintentionally done on her, do you think she'll be happy to talk about it? Of course not! Come on, Gippal, use your head!)

"But Nhadala, I told you, I...uh..." Gippal sighed "You have a point. I'm one heck stupid guy. But how can I explain to her if she keeps on avoiding me when I try to talk about it?"

"Patience, Gippal! If you really love her and if you really wanted to have her back, you have to wait for the right time. Let time heal her wounds first. The wounds are still probably fresh, it's very obvious when she ran away, crying. And if you think the time is right, you go and try to tell her what you feel about her...you can't force her to open up now...wait for the right time and I'm sure she'll be ready to talk about it..."

"But when's that right time?" Gippal asked reluctantly

"I don't know when will be that time, my dear brother. But I'm sure it'll come." Nhadala looked at her wristwatch "I better go now to Bikanel. I've got to go check the new batch of diggers there. See you later."

"OK, thank you, sister." Gippal replied calmly.

When Nhadala left Gippal's office, the guy started to think about Rikku again.

_Rikku...you told me that you can live without me, right? When I heard you say those words, I can't stop crying...I can't stop cursing myself. You know what's the reason? It's because I'm so stupid...I'm such a fucking stupid guy! If I didn't do that to you two years ago, for sure this isn't happening today. Instead, we're both happy, we're free from pain and suffering, we can always express our love for each other. I didn't expect that this will happen between us. I thought that what I did was a right thing! Damn! Am I really that stupid that time? Am I really thinking at that time?_

_My dear princess...if you only knew...I'm the one who's much more suffering...it's because I see you suffer and I see that you really wanted to kick my fucking ass for hurting your feelings. Kill me now; I'm ready to accept my punishment. And I'm really sorry for that...It's not really my intention to do it. It's just that...I did it for necessity reasons. _

_One thing's for sure, Rikku...I love you and I will do anything just to be here with me again. Until the day I die, I will still be your knight in shining armor, ready to give my life just to make you happy and to protect you._

Tears are flowing out of his eye. In between his sobs, he whispers Rikku's name.

* * *

"Are you OK now, Rikku?" Lulu asked

"Yeah...I guess so..." Rikku replied calmly "What brings you here?"

"We are in Besaid. Yuna and Paine told me that you got a problem...care to tell me? I might be able to help you."

"Thanks for the concern, Lu but I prefer not to talk about...I guess I'll tell it to you when I'm strong enough to do so...I feel so vulnerable right now..."

Lulu hugged Rikku "Then, let us be your pillar of strength..."

"Thank you very much, Lulu. You're a good friend..."

"Your welcome, Rikku. If you need help, just approach me, OK?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go to my tent...little Vidina's waiting for you."

"Yeah, let's go! I can't wait to cuddle him again!"

Rikku happily followed Lulu back to the village.

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS! **


	3. Another Encounter

**CHAPTER THREE- ANOTHER ENCOUNTER**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long wait! Just very busy with things lately.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

_If you really don't have feelings for me anymore, I'll let you go, even if it's against my will. But then remember my dear Rikku, no matter how hard you try to avoid me, I will find you. I will bug you to death just to prove to you that I really love and that what I did before was against my will. I did not really do it to make fun of you as what you think of what I have done. I love you, Rikku. I really love you...I can't make fun of someone I really love. _

_You're the one I truly love, Rikku_

"Rikku? Is that really you?" Yuna asked cheerfully

"Why? Is there something with me that changed?"

"Uh-uh! It's just that you're much lively than when I last saw you. Are you alright now?"

"Me? I don't have a problem! And I'm really alright. Nothing has changed. I'm still your Gullwing Rikku! Ready to fight fiends! Ready to steal stuff...uh...Yunie?"

She saw the not-so-convinced look on her cousin's face. She faced Paine and noticed that she has her eyebrow raised, as if she caught Rikku telling a lie. Rikku just sighed.

"You can hide your problem from anyone but not from us. We know when you've got a problem."

"Yeah...I almost forgot that I can't escape from you. But then, no matter how hard you try to force me to open up, I won't! It's something...that I can't just tell to you quickly." Rikku walked back and forth for she feels restless. Yuna and Paine just watched her.

Yuna was about to say something when Brother came. He called on Rikku.

"Fryd?" Rikku asked irritably (What?)

"Rikku! Vydran ec uh dra commsphere! Lusa fedr sa du dra Bridge. Ra cyet ra fyhhy dymg du oui!" Brother replied (Father is on the commsphere! Come with me to the Bridge. He said he wanna talk to you!)

"Really?" Rikku said "Okay! I'll come with you!"

"Brother...can I also speak with Uncle Cid!? I wanna say hi to him...if I am allowed though."

"No problem, Yunie! You don't need to ask permission!" and Rikku immediately grabbed Yuna's hand.

"It seems like she has finally overcome her problem between her and Gippal. I guess it was her outgoing personality that helped her go back to her old self." Paine mumbled

* * *

"HEY! Could you please stop for a while? Let me catch my breath!" Yuna complained

"We should hurry! Pops might disconnect!" Rikku replied cheerfully

They finally came to the communication station and they saw Cid in the monitor. Rikku and Yuna said hi to the Al Bhed leader. Cid just shrugged.

"What's up, kiddos?" Cid asked

"Not much Pops! We're just...uh...having fun! Did Brother say something to you negative things about me?" she suddenly asked. Brother was very aware of what happened to her and she fears that her stupid brother who claims that he's their leader have told their father about it.

"Nothing. Why'd 'ya ask?"

"Hehe! Just making sure that Brother is not planning to play a prank against me. You know that pathetic jerk..."

Cid laughed "I see. OK, I'll not hold out much longer, my dear princess, I've got to tell you something. Of course, I will not ask Yuna to leave. She might think that this is something too personal."

"Oh really? OK, I might just listen to your conversation. This might be something interesting!" Yuna replied and giggled

"YUNIE!" Rikku yelled, thinking that her cousin was just teasing her. She felt her cheeks hot because of embarrassment.

"Yup, Yuna! You're right. This is something quite interesting. What I'm about to tell you is somewhat regarded to Al Bhed concerns. Since you're part of our tribe, Yuna, you must know this."

"I'm listening..." Yuna replied politely

Rikku sighed "Heck! Just tell it quick before I die of boredom!"

"There'll be a party by Sunday night here in our Home, Rikku!"

The thief suddenly faced the monitor in surprise "Party? For what?"

"I've got a very important announcement to make."

"Uncle Cid, sorry for the interruption but what's that announcement?"

"You better know the answer in the night of the party. I want it to be a surprise." Cid then called Rikku "You better inform the other Al Bhed! I can't go out of the Bikanel for I'm busy for the preparations! The invitations you're going to give away are in Buddy's hands. Ask him for those once he comes back, OK?"

"No problem, Pops! I'm on it!" Rikku answered cheerfully "See you on the party, Pops!"

"Sure thing, Rikku! And don't forget that your friends are also invited, although they're not Al Bhed!" and Cid disconnected without bothering to say goodbye to his daughter and his niece.

Rikku stood up and faced Yuna "I wonder what he is going to announce!"

"Probably about the new Home."

Rikku shrugged "Maybe! Come on, Yunie! Let's go inform Paine about this!"

"HEY, RIKKU! WAIT FOR ME!!"

"Yippee! I'm so excited for the party!!!!" Rikku yelled happily

"Rikku! Fryd byndo yna oui dymgehk ypuid!?" Brother asked childishly as he runs around back and forth (Rikku! What party are you talking about!?)

"Well..."

* * *

"What do you think will be her reaction once she founds out? She might get mad at us! Cid...she was unaware of your plans ever since we're kids! You already planned this arrangement since Rikku was seven years old. Since we've become close friends."

"I know! But you and Rikku are the only ones I can trust with this big responsibility. I can't pass it to someone as dumb as Aniki! He might just cause more problems in our tribe!"

"But you know that she loves another guy, right? And if I'm not mistaken, Gippal's the name of the guy. You know the leader of the Machine Faction. And her long time crush."

"You mean that guy with the eye-patch? NO! I don't want to pass the leadership to him! I don't want to have a jerk as a leader either! I'd rather die than to have him as the next leader!"

"Cid..."

"ENOUGH! Forget about this plan if you'll just keep on bugging me with negative things!"

The guy just nodded and left Cid in his office.

"Rikku...I'm sorry...I need to do this for the sake of our tribe."

**(A/N: In case you don't know, Aniki is the Japanese name of Brother, if I'm not mistaken though. Correct me if I'm wrong or if you know the real Japanese name of Brother.)**

* * *

"Hey Buddy!" Rikku called as she sorts out the invitation "Do you know what's the announcement Pops is going to make in the party?"

"Nope! Not a single info about it. I asked Cid about it but he said he wanted it to be a surprise!"

"And since when Uncle Cid learned to love surprises? I thought you're the only one who loves it!" Yuna asked as she brings Vidina in the bassinet

"I...dunno so don't ask me!" Rikku replied

"Maybe it was a very important announcement! He said that you should inform all the Al Bhed outside of Bikanel, right?"

"I guess so..." Rikku "So, where are we going next? We're done in the Mi'ihen Highroad if I'm not mistaken."

"Djose Temple" Buddy answered "We're going to give invitations to the Machine Faction workers and to Gippal, of course."

"Oh, I see. You better go now!"

"You'll not go? But Cid told me that you must hand over the invitations to the Al Bhed personally. I don't know the exact reason why but that's what Cid told me. He doesn't want me to do your task although I already volunteered when he told me about these invitations."

"Uh? You mean I'm supposed to give the invitation to Gippal personally?"

"Yes, Rikku. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Uh...well, not really. Just bring me in Djose and I'll handle the rest, OK?" Rikku replied cheerfully although deep inside, she's full of anger for she's going to see him again.

"Just board the Celsius once you're ready. I'll be back later!"

When Buddy left, Rikku punched the wooden table nearby. Yuna was surprised by her cousin's actions. Paine just crossed her legs.

"Rikku?" Lulu called in total surprise "Is there something that's bothering you?"

"Huh? Me? Nothing! I just...uh...feel...a bit tired! If not for Pops' orders, I'll ask others to do the task." Rikku even showed a fake smile so that she could convince Lulu that she doesn't have any problems. But it seems like Lulu become more worried when Rikku showed the fake smile.

Lulu shook her head "Tell me, Rikku. What's your real problem? I know you've got problem. Come on! You don't need to keep your problems forever. There are times that you need to tell your friends your problems so that they'll be able to help you. Is it somewhat related to love life, Rikku?"

"Bingo..." Rikku answered

"Is it between you and Gippal?" Lulu asked

Rikku stood up in total surprise "How did you know?"

"Sorry, Rikku. You see, at that time that you're crying almost everyday, we told Lulu about this so she found out."

"You don't need to be mad at your cousin. She did what she thought was right."

"I'm not mad, really!" Rikku replied "Maybe I'll just tell this problem once I'm ready. I can't just tell it to you right now. Oh! Got to go now! See ya later, guys!" and Rikku went out of Lulu's tent with the invitations in her hands.

Yuna went to the bassinet to play with Vidina "Do you think it was really a big issue?"

"What made you think so?" Paine asked coldly

"She was really hesitant to open up. If that wasn't THAT big, she'll tell it to us. It's the first time I saw her like that, concealing her problems."

Lulu just shrugged "Whatever that issue is, let's just show Rikku that we're here for her. It's the least thing we could to her. The only thing I could advise to her is to be strong. She needs to be strong enough to face her problems."

"Yeah, you're right." Paine answered "Yuna was right about you. You have many words of wisdom to share. You sure have lots of experience in life."

Lulu chuckled "Thanks for the compliment."

"Lu!? Where's Tidus?"

"Oh!? You haven't seen him? He was with Wakka and the Aurochs in the beach. They were practicing blitzball there after they ate breakfast."

"I'll go to the beach right now to see him. Want me to bring something to Wakka?" Yuna asked as she handed baby Vidina to his mother who was about to feed him.

"Good thing you asked. Please tell Wakka that they better go back here in the village. We'll have our lunch once he returns."

"No problem, Lulu! I'll go now!" Yuna faced the red-eyed warrior "Come, Paine!"

Paine stood up and followed Yuna out of the tent.

* * *

"Are you sick?" Buddy asked

"Me? NO! Why did ya ask? Do I look sick or something?" Rikku cheerfully asked him back

Buddy just shook his head "Nothing. Maybe I'm the one who's sick. I'll go back now to Celsius. Just board the airship when you're done, OK?"

"I'm on it!" and Buddy left the Al Bhed girl in the stone bridge near the temple.

Rikku walked past the diggers who were waiting for their turn for registering as diggers in Bikanel. The guards immediately greeted Rikku when they saw her. They told her that their boss is in his office, interviewing a certain applicant. She thanked them and entered the temple quickly.

"If not only for Pops' orders, I'll ask Buddy to bring these to him. I don't want to see him! Aargh!!!" Rikku said angrily.

The workers suddenly looked in the direction of Rikku who heard her grumble. Rikku just shook her head and told them that it was nothing. The workers then went back to their respective jobs.

Rikku knocked on the door. While waiting for Gippal to open the door, she tapped her foot and then took a peek at the workers who were busy assembling the machina parts they've received from Bikanel Island excavation camp. The Al Bhed girl then remembered the time when they're digging in Bikanel Island. It was a happy adventure in the desert.

"Darn...why am I thinking of things that are related to Gippal and his faction?" Rikku mumbled.

"I never expected to see you here, Rikku!" she heard Gippal greeted her.

Rikku rolled her eyes and then faced Gippal "Now's not the right time for pranks, Gippal! I need to tell you the reason why I'm here!"

"Fine! Follow me."

When they entered the office, Rikku sat down on the same couch where she sat down the last time she and her friends went here.

"So, Rikku, what brings you here in Djose?"

"No more introductions, Gippal. I need to do this immediately." Rikku quickly grabbed the invitation in her body bag and hands it over to Gippal "Pops said there will be a party this Sunday in Bikanel and he wants all the Al Bhed to come."

"And what's the purpose of the party?" Gippal asked as he takes the invitation from Rikku

"He said that he's going to announce something. Don't ask what the heck the announcement about is! I don't know either 'ya know! When I asked him about it, he told me that he better reserve that for the night of the party."

"I see. Thanks for informing us here." Gippal replied

When Rikku was about to leave the place when Gippal told her not to go for a while. Rikku faced him annoyingly and raised an eyebrow.

"You're still mad at me about what happened last time?"

"Who would be happy at what you've done, Gippal? You've hurt my feelings again! I have enough! I already have a good life! "

"But, Rikku! You don't know the whole story, yet! Let me explain, OK!?"

"Explain? What do you need to explain? I already know why you've done such thing on me back then! You made me believe that you love me. You made me believe that you're my knight in shining armor, that I'm your princess..." and Rikku started to shed a tear.

"It was all true, Rikku! I did not make believe! All I said was all true! My feelings for you are real. No jokes, I swear! Would I lie to you, Rikku?"

"Oh really? Then why did you break up with me!? Am I not enough to satisfy you? Is there someone else? Are you a two-timer? Do you spend your nights with other girls? COME ON! ANSWER ME!"

"Calm down, Rikku! Don't throw questions like that! You know that my heart already belongs to you! I don't have a girlfriend other than you."

"ENOUGH! I don't wanna hear your lies once again!" Rikku yelled at him.

She ran out of his office, her heart filled with sadness and anger.

_I HATE YOU GIPPAL! I REALLY HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! LEAVE ME ALONE NOW AND LET ME BE HAPPY AGAIN! DO NOT RUIN MY LIFE! DON'T BRAINWASH ME! DON'T YOU DARE SHATTER MY HEART INTO TINY PIECES ONCE AGAIN! ONCE IS ENOUGH!!!!! _

Those were her thoughts while walking out of the Temple. The people just stared at her. Rikku boarded the airship and told Buddy to go back to Besaid. Buddy noticed that Rikku's emerald eyes were wet. He asked her if she feels bad or something.

"Nothing, Buddy! Just ignore this! Let's go now! I wanna take a rest."

"No problem, Rikku!"

As they make their way back to Besaid, Rikku was in the Cabin, thinking about what happened in her encounter with Gippal and their argumentation about the past. Rikku cried silently.

**A/N: Done! Please submit your reviews after reading!**


	4. Before I Let You Go

**CHAPTER FOUR-BEFORE I LET YOU GO... **

**A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Author's Question: Is it fine by you guys if I make another Rikku and Gippal fic? You see I really love this couple and I love to make fics about them. If it's not fine by you then it's OK. Just please take a few moments to answer my question. You can answer my question through your reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...I TOLD YOU I. OWN. NOTHING.**

**Got it?**

"Well if it isn't the Gullwings!!!!" Cid yelled happily as the sphere hunting group goes out of their airship. Rikku waved her right hand at her father and happily runs towards him. The others just walked normally to approach the Al Bhed leader.

"Haven't seen you lately, Pops!" Rikku said as she hugged Cid tightly, almost choking him.

"You seemed very happy, Rikku! What's up?" Cid asked as he patted Rikku's back

"Not much, really! I'm just excited for the upcoming party! And the suspense about the announcement, it's killing me softly! Tell me, Pops! What's the announcement about? You don't want me to bug you everyday just because of the announcement thingy!"

Cid shook his head "I told you before, Rikku, you better wait for the night for that announcement, OK?"

"Aww shucks!" Rikku announced in annoyance

Yuna approached her Uncle Cid and bowed down as a sign of respect for her uncle. Cid just nodded at her.

"Well, Aniki! What's up? And what's wrong with that mop you call hair?" Cid asked sarcastically "I see that you're still a mohawk moron!"

"No one asks for your opinion so shut up!" Brother answered

Cid just shook his head "Kids today never learned to show respect to elders! Now they even say shut up to their parents as if they're talking to persons with same age as them!"

"But Uncle Cid...not all kids today are like that. Some still show respect to elders. You just got to understand that being conservative is not much accepted these days. Now, we're now much more expressive." Yuna said, trying to stop Cid from arguing with Brother.

"Yeah whatever you say!" Cid replied "Rikku!"

"Yes, Pops?!"

"You show them the room where they'll stay. They might get lost!"

"I'm on it!" Rikku faced Yuna and Paine "Let's go! I'll show you the way to our new Home."

Yuna and Paine followed Rikku on their way to the guest room.

* * *

_I can still remember yesterday  
We were so in love in a special way  
And knowing that you loved me  
Made me feel oh so right_

Gippal remembers the time when he and Rikku are still happy together. When she was still regarded as Gippal's girl. Rikku would always show him how much she loves him by hugging him; by surprising him and telling him that she loves him. So was Gippal. A day wouldn't be complete if Gippal won't be able to say "I love you" to her which would make her smile. It just proves that they really love each other. They believed that this would last forever.

"_Hey Rikku!" Gippal called_

"_What is it? You see that I'm busy ironing my clothes." Rikku replied angrily as she irons her black t-shirt. After she finished ironing, she folded it gently and placed in the green basket where the other ironed clothes are placed. She then faced Gippal, smiling at him._

_Gippal suddenly kissed her on the cheek. Rikku felt that her cheeks warmed up and touched the left cheek, where Gippal kissed him. He held her on the waist and gently pulled her closer to him. The Al Bhed girl held him on his muscular shoulder. They stared at each other for several minutes, smiling at each other._

"_E muja oui, so bnehlacc" (I love you, my princess)_

"_E muja oui duu, so ghekrd eh crehehk ynsun" Rikku replied (I love you too, my knight in shining armor)_

_Gippal gently lifted Rikku's face and kissed her on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss. Rikku couldn't help but respond to his kiss which she felt like her whole being was being burned by passion._

Gippal just smiled at this memory. Every time she says "I love you" to him, he always feels so sure that Rikku really loves him. He would always feel right.

_But now I feel lost, don't know what to do  
Each and every day I think of you  
Holdin' back the tears, I'm trying with all my might_

But now, Gippal felt like he was in a very dark chamber with no one by his side. He doesn't know what to do to get out of that chamber because there's no one he could ask help for. Being in a dark chamber, that's what he feels like now for he lost Rikku. He doesn't know what to do in his life now that Rikku's out of his life. Now that Rikku didn't let him be part of her life once again. Everyday, he would always think of her. Not a single day would pass by without Rikku entering in his mind. Although he's busy, everything about Rikku would manage to slip in his mind. Thinking of those thoughts would make him cry but he's struggling to control the tears that always try to come out of his emerald eye.

What he didn't know that a tear escaped in his eye. Nhadala noticed it and asked him if there's a problem.

"Hudrehk. Ekhuna sa. E'mm pa veha. Oui tuh'd haat du pa funno ypuid sa. Yna fa lmuca du dra Home?" Gippal replied, not removing his eye on the empty cup of coffee. (Nothing. Ignore me. I'll be fine. You don't need to be worry about me. Are we close to the Home?)

"We're still twenty minutes away." Nhadala replied "I'll take a nap first."

"Go on!" and he wiped his cheek where the tear ran down seconds ago.

_Because you've gone and left me standing All alone  
And I know I've got to face tomorrow On my own...._

_You're gone Rikku. You left me here. I tried to convince you that what I did to you two years ago was really against my will. I really love you ever since we're kids and I swore to myself that I will not do anything to hurt you. But...my promise was broken. And now, here I am, I will face tomorrow on my own. No Rikku will be here beside me. No more hyperactive girl will bring smiles to me each day. _

_But baby...._

_  
Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you_

_If you really don't want me to have another chance, I will let you go. I will let you live your life. I will now stop bugging you. I will now stop insisting you to talk about that incident. I will not ask you for another chance._

_But before we go our separate ways, I want to tell you that I will always love you. I will love you till the end. That's the promise that I'll not break forever. Although I'm out of your life, I will always be here as your knight, protecting you with my life because you're my princess. And it's a knight's duty to protect his princess._

_I hope that you're listening 'Coz it's true, baby_

_I hope you could hear me saying those words. Those were all true. I am not joking. I am not playing pranks on you. I am saying this to you with all of my heart. And there's no joke involved in here._

_You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do,_

_Rikku, although you'll be out of my life forever, although we'll go our separate ways, although there'll be no second chance for our relationship, be aware that forever and ever, you'll remain in my heart, my one and only princess. No girl will ever take place here in my heart. You're the one that I truly love more than my life._

_So before I let you go  
I want to say it.....  
I love you_

_I really wanted to tell you that I love you. This is what my heart is whispering. This is what I truly feel about you._

_I wish that it could be just like before  
_

_Heck, how I wish the two of us are like before. When we're still in love with each other. I miss everything about you, Rikku. Although there are times that we would run into each other, I feel like we're total strangers-as if we've just seen each other for the first time. Unlike before, when I still have you. Heck, if only I didn't do such a stupid thing to you, probably I'm happy and so are you. _

_I know I could've given you so much more_

_I know I haven't done anything that'll hurt you, my princess-except for that stupid break up that I just made up. Every night, I always tell myself that I should have paid more attention on you, that I should have think about that planned break-up. Heck! I'm confused! The two things that I know are: the fact that I love you and the fact that I was the one who shattered your heart into tiny million pieces, bringing tears in your beautiful eyes!_

_Even though you know I'd given you all my love_

_Rikku, I know that you're aware of the fact that I gave you all my love. But because of that incident, I always feel that I didn't care for you enough. I did not even think about of your heart when I decided to break up because of the Crimson Squad. But heck, if you were on my condition that time, you'll do the same thing, right?_

_I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
Each and every day I reminisce_

_I miss you. I miss your bright smile. I miss your beautiful face. I miss your embrace that would always make me feel that I am in cloud 9. And I miss your kiss which would always burn me with desire to kiss you more and more. Everyday, I would always think of our moments together. And it hurts that I won't be able to have those same moments today and in the future because soon, you'll be out of my life. Those thoughts would always bring tears in my eye. Damn me!_

_'Coz baby it's you that I'm always dreaming of..._

_Do you know why I always reminisce those sweet moments of us together? It's because I am crazy thinking of you. You're the one that enters in my dreams every night and even in my daydreams. If only I didn't done that to you..._

_Letting love go is never easy  
But I love you so That's why I set you free_

_Who said that letting go of someone you really love is easy as pie? Heck of course no one have said that! But there's a saying that "If you love someone, set him/her free..." Because I really love you with all of my heart, I will set you free because I don't want to see you suffering because of me. I don't want to see a Rikku with wet eyes. I will stop doing my pranks on you because I know this is what will make you truly happy. Although it hurts, I need to do this for your own good._

_And I know  
Someday  
Somehow  
I'll find a way To leave it all behind me_

_I know that I can't just forget you, Rikku. But I know that one day; I can manage to forget you. I know one day, I can move on. I know that one day; I can manage to forget the pain that I once felt._

_So before I let you go I want to say.......it I love you._

_Before we go our separate ways, I just want to tell you that I love you with all of my heart._

Gippal asked the Al Bhed helper in the counter to pour more coffee on his empty cup. The maid nodded and grabbed Gippal's empty cup. She grabbed the coffee pot and poured the contents on the leader's cup. She gave the cup full of steaming hot coffee to Gippal and left. The leader of the Machine Faction was drinking his coffee when a worker approached him.

"Cen! Fa'na vehymmo rana eh Bikanel!" the worker reported to Gippal (Sir! We're finally here in Bikanel!)

"E caa. Cu rana'c so ehcdnildeuh. Yvdan E ku tufh, oui yllusbyho dra haf tekkanc du dra aqlyjydeuh lysb yht bnujeta ehcdnildeuhc uh fryd drao cruimt tu." Gippal replied and then took a sip of his coffee (I see. So here's my instruction. After I go down, you accompany the new diggers to the excavation camp and provide instructions on what they should do.)

"Oac, cen!" the worker said and left the leader who remained in his seat. (Yes, sir!)

Gippal takes his final sip of his coffee when his princess slipped in his mind again. He just sighed.

_You really never fail to pass by in my mind. Probably you'll be there in Bikanel and for sure, you're there, helping Cid with preparations for the party or you're hanging out with your Al Bhed friends. I don't know what will happen once I encounter you but then I promise that I will never ever bug you about the issue. I will just pass by like a wind. I will leave you alone. I will keep my big mouth shut. I will not talk about the issue. Those are my promise. Feed me to the Behemoth if I broke any of those promises!_

Gippal stood up and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the green button which will take him to the bridge of the airship.

He saw Nhadala there, with arms folded on her chest and tapping her right foot. She faced him and told him that she doesn't want to accompany the new diggers on the excavation camp.

"Please tell one of your workers instead to accompany them to the camp! I feel terrible right now!"

"I know. That's why when one of my workers showed up; I told him that after I go down he must accompany the diggers to the camp. I know it when you feel terrible."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Just make yourselves at home, guys. I know the room's not that big but there's enough space for all of you. Anyways, welcome to our humble home." Rikku said as she puts down her body bag in the golden-colored table.

"What are you talking about? This room is so big! I felt like I was in a mansion."

"Thank you, Yunie." Rikku replied "Anyways, if you need something just call me through your commspheres. Oh, there are two toilets here. One in the northwest part and one in the eastern part of this room so there'll be no problem in case the two of you need to pee at the same time."

"No problem, Rikku. Thanks for a bit explanation." Paine said as she sits down in the comfy crimson red couch near the door.

Rikku takes a peek in her wristwatch "Oh my goodness! I better go to Pops now! He said he'll ask a favor! Gosh! Meet you later, guys!"

The Al Bhed princess immediately got out of the guest room. She knows that her father is waiting for him in the lobby. She quickly ran without even bothering to see if she bumps into someone or something. All that matters to her is that she mustn't let her father wait for her for forever. Because of this, she never noticed that Gippal was walking towards her. Gippal, too, was busy thinking he never saw Rikku running towards him. And so, they bumped into each other. Rikku ran out of balance and she sat on the floor by accident. Gippal sat down on his knees and asked if the girl's alright. He was surprised to see that he bumped into Rikku who was touching her butt.

"Rikku!?" Gippal asked, making sure if it was really her.

"Owie!" Rikku mumbled "Sure I am being clumsy once again!"

"I'll help you!" Gippal said and offered his left hand

Without second thoughts, Rikku grabbed Gippal's left hand and stood up. She placed her hand on his muscular chest so that she could balance herself. She looked up to see who the guy who helped her is. She was surprised to see Gippal in front of her. Rikku just acted normal.

_Now's not the right time for argumentations. I must be casual. I must thank him and apologize at the same time. _

"Oh it's you, Gippal! I'm sorry if I bumped onto you. I just need to run fast. Pops will ask a favor from me. Anyways, thanks for helping me stand up. Are you hurt or something?" Rikku said cheerfully

"No need to be worry. I'm fine." Gippal replied "Did you come here by yourself?"

"Uhm, no! Actually, some of my closest friends are here. Pops invited them here to come over."

"I see. Where's your blitzball friend? You know the one who looks like Shuyin!"

"You're referring to Tidus, right? He's in the guest room together with Yunie. Want me to accompany you?"

"No, thanks. You better go now to your father. He might be waiting for you for a long time."

Rikku chuckled "Yeah I guess so. Well, see you later!" and Rikku left Gippal in the corridor and she quickly ran away.

_What's wrong with him? He seems lonely yet he still tries his best to be happy? Is there something that's bothering him? Maybe he's thinking about the incident?! No, I don't think so._

_Wait a minute! But why am I worried for him? I should think of more important things!_

With that, she ran again so fast but this time, she's extra careful not to hurt herself and other people once again.

"What took you so long!?" Cid asked annoyingly

"Sorry, Pops!"

"Ok! The favor is to help me prepare the party, OK!? Complain and I'm gonna feed you to the fiends!"

"No worries! You don't need to threaten me, Pops!" Rikku replied cheerfully

* * *

_Rikku, I know you already said that you can go on live without me. Although it hurts, there's no denying that fact and I must accept it. But I'm still hoping that I could have second chance. I'm still hoping that we could still be together. But I know it's such a stupid thing to think of impossible. That's why I'm giving you your freedom. _

_But I hope I could still be your friend. I want you to consider me as a shoulder to lean on when you have problems. I want to be close to you although I'm just your friend._

**A/N: Done! Sorry if this sucks! Please submit your reviews!**


	5. What Did You Just Say!

**CHAPTER FIVE- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I love you all!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! OMG! I AM SO DAMN BUSY THESE PAST FEW WEEKS! OMG! OMG!**

**And last October 21, I celebrated my birthday so Happy Birthday to me! XD**

**Bah! Enough of this! Let's continue!**

**DISCLAIMER: Almost forgot! The song I used in Chapter Four is "Before I Let You Go" by Freestyle. I don't own it, OK!? And I don't own FFX2 either.**

"Hey, Gippal! Good to see you! What's up?" Yuna asked

"I'm fine, Yuna. So, Rikku was right. Cid invited you here in our party. Any ideas about Cid's announcement?!"

"Unfortunately, we don't know any single detail about it. Every time we would ask Uncle about it, he would always we'd better find out in the night of the party."

Gippal remained quiet after his question was answered by the High Summoner. Paine snapped her fingers in front of him so that he could get back to his senses. The leader of the Machine Faction suddenly faced Paine.

"Why you didn't speak? Is there something wrong, Gippal?"

He shook his head "Oh. It's nothing. I just felt nervous..."

Tidus held Yuna's waist "Nervous? But why?"

"I dunno. I just suddenly felt. Maybe I'm just tired. I better go to my room now. Talk to you later, guys!" and Gippal left the people in the guest room. Yuna and Paine just shrugged.

_I don't know why but when Yuna told me that they don't know any ideas about the announcement that Cid's going to make this coming Sunday. Is it somewhat connected to Rikku? Is he going to announce his daughter's engagement to someone? Man! Anything about that! _

_But why am I too worried for her!? She's out of my life now. She's no longer my princess so she can marry anyone she or her father likes! I don't need to be jealous. I don't need to be mad. I don't need to worry for her. Why should I care anyways!?_

_I need to be stubborn. I need to be strong enough to fight the pain that I always felt since I left Rikku. I need to start a new life. A life without her. _

Gippal opened the green door and entered the large room. He locked the door so that no one could enter his room easily. He wanted to rest. He doesn't want to be disturbed right now. All he wants is to sleep in his large bed.

His room was no ordinary room. It was like an apartment because of its largeness. This room was complete with everything he needed-a radio, a television set, a large bed, a comfy black-colored couch, a refrigerator and lots of basic things he needed to survive. There's also a cabinet for all the weapons and items he uses when he's out in the desert, killing fiends.

Gippal sat down on the couch and faced the gray-colored table. He saw a picture frame placed on top of the table. He grabbed it and takes a peek on it. It was a picture of him and Rikku, taken the time when they were still together. When she was still his princess. He sighed. And because he promised to himself that he will start a new life without Rikku, he stood up and reached for the trash bin which was located in the small kitchen of his room. Gippal shoots the picture frame down in the trash bin.

_Goodbye, my princess. You're no longer mine. You're no longer regarded as Gippal's girl. You can now have your freedom. You can do everything you want. And you will no longer hear me bugging you about the incident. I will forget about it. I will not ask you anymore to give me second chance. I will do what I want and so are you. Let us forget about the terrible thing we had in the past. This is what you want, right? And your wish is now granted._

Gippal walked towards the refrigerator and opened it. He grabs a can of the iced mocha latte coffee, opened it, and drank the contents quickly.

* * *

"Jeceuh!? Is that you!?" Rikku asked in surprise

The Al Bhed girl is talking to a certain guy, only a few inches taller than her, with brown complexion and a brown hair, with style almost similar to Tidus. He wears a green shirt and brown pants.

"Yes, it's me, Rikku!" Jeceuh replied

"It's been seven years. What's up?"

"Well, nothing much to tell. My sister and I always avoids crowded places as much as possible because you know, someone from the temple might caught us wandering around Spira."

"And speaking of your sister, I heard that she died during your trip back here a year ago. I'm sorry." Rikku said, tapping her friend's shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize, Rikku. You just asked me. It's not your fault that it happened to my sister. Cheer up!"

"Thanks!" Rikku answered "Hey! My non-Al Bhed friends are there in the guest room. Want me to introduce you to them?"

"If it's fine by them..."

Rikku immediately grabbed the guy's hand and quickly ran towards the guest room. Jeceuh just ran fast so that he could catch up with her. Rikku giggled.

"Oui'na cdemm y vycd nihhan, Rikku!" Jeceuh yelled (You're still a fast runner, Rikku!)

"Really!? Thanks!!!" Rikku replied as they get nearer in their destination-the guest room, where Rikku's non-Al Bhed friends are currently staying.

* * *

Jeceuh is one of Rikku's close friends in Home aside from Gippal. When they were kids, the three of them would always play in the sand. And when they got exhausted, they would always go to the Oasis where they can relax, drink the clear waters, and wait for the sun to bid goodbye. Those are the things that they usually do for the sake of fun.

Until one day...

"Fro!? Fryd dra ramm rybbahat?" Rikku asked curiously (Why!? What the hell happened?)

"E tuh'd ghuf. So vydran zicd dumt sa dryd dra drnaa uv ic cruimt mayja Home." Jeceuh replied as he plays the Rubik cube Gippal gave to him as a birthday present. (I don't know. My father just told me that the three of us should leave Home.)

"Fro tuh'd oui ycg ouin vydran fro!? Oui lyh'd mayja Bikanel! Oui ghuf dryd druca Yevonite yccrumac femm ynnacd oui uhla drao cbuddat oui." Gippal said angrily, trying his best to convince Jeceuh not to leave (Why don't you ask your father why!? You can't leave Bikanel! You know that those Yevonite assholes will arrest you once they spotted you.)

"E ghuf. Pid Vydran naymmo ehcecdc ic du mayja Home." (I know. But Father really insists us to leave Home)

Rikku sigh "E kiacc fa lyh tu hudrehk ypuid ed. Ev ed fyc ouin vydran'c fecr du mayja, cu pa ed. Zicd bmayca pa lynavim." (I guess we can do nothing about it. If it was your father's wish to leave, so be it. Just please be careful.)

"UG, Rikku. E femm. Dryhgc vun dra luhlanh." Jeceuh replied calmly (OK, Rikku. I will. Thanks for the concern.)

Jeceuh was called by his sister and asks him to come see their father. He said that they will now pack their things. The guy agreed and left Rikku and Gippal there.

"Zicd damm ic cusa cduneac uhla oui lusa pylg. E ys muugehk vunfynt du mecdahehk du ouin cduneac uv ytjahdinac uidceta Home. Lusa pylg rana eh uha beala, ugyo?" Gippal yelled (Just tell us some stories once you come back. I am looking forward to listening to your stories of adventures outside Home. Come back here in one piece, okay?)

And that was their last conversation together before Jeceuh and his sister and his father left Home seven years ago. Whatever the reasons for leaving Home, no one knows. Only Jeceuh's father has the answer to that question.

* * *

As the YRP are preparing their clothes for tonight's party, Paine suddenly asked something about Rikku's friend.

"Huh? You mean Jeceuh?! He's my good friend. One of my best buddies here in Home." Rikku replied as she blow-dries her long blonde hair which extends to her waist.

"Good friend huh!? Are you sure that he's not a rival of your boyfriend!?" Yuna asked

Rikku raised an eyebrow at her cousin "Boyfriend? What the heck are you talking about!?"

"Come on, Rix! Don't deny it! I know Gippal's your boyfriend and Jeceuh is one of your suitors disguising as your best friend!"

"YUNIE! Stop that!" Rikku yelled angrily and turned her back on her, continuing to blow-dry her hair.

Both Paine and Yuna blinked at Rikku after what she has said earlier-when she yelled at her cousin. Yuna approached her, placed her hands on Rikku's shoulders but still, the Al Bhed girl is ignoring her.

"Rikku? Are you mad at me...?"

"Don't tell me you're expecting me to be happy on what you've said!?" Rikku replied coldly, still not bothering to face Yuna and Paine.

"Rikku, I...I just wanna know the real score between the three of you...you don't need to..." Rikku suddenly faced Yuna with anger raging in her emerald eyes.

"YUNIE!"

Yuna lowered her head, releasing her grip on Rikku's shoulders "I'm sorry."

"To be honest, I'm starting to get disappointed on you. I thought you're different! I thought you're not like Brother or Pops! But then...you're beginning to be like them..."

"Rikku, I'm just teasing you. I thought you will not take it so seriously. I'm sorry."

Rikku just shook her head "What can I do!? I can't just get mad on you forever..."

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, Yunie. Do that again and I will not have second thoughts to bring you to Omega Ruins."

* * *

"What's up!? It's been seven years, buddy!" Gippal yelled as he shook hands with Jeceuh.

"Nothing much to tell you, Gippal. I'm sorry that I broke my promise that I will tell you stories when I return. 'Coz you know, I thought this is going to be a one cool adventure but what happened is far from my expectation."

"I know. It's tough to be outside Home. People will avoid you because you're an Al Bhed, especially those Yevonite assholes! Once they see a glimpse of you, a warrior monk will arrest you and...damn! They could even kill you!"

"You're right, Gippal." Jeceuh replied "So, how's your relationship with Rikku!? Anything fine between the two of you?"

"Nope."

"But I thought you two have a relationship."

"Yeah...two years ago."

"Huh? You mean!? No more special feelings between the two of you!"

"You can say that..." Gippal replied, sat down on the couch with arms folded in his chest.

"Huh!? You mean...you broke up yet you still have feelings for her? Aww come on, Gippal! Can you please tell me exact details!?"

"At that time, there was an ongoing try-out for Crimson Squad. I wanna join because I wanna fight Sin. I know that once I am accepted, my life's at stake. I know that I will die fighting an enormous enemy. I don't want Rikku to suffer. I don't want to see her crying. Although that was a stupid idea, I broke up with her. Heck, I didn't even think that this will happen. I still love her but she got rid of me in her life. What should I do to have her back?"

"Gee...I guess you've got to tell her..."

"Tell her? But she won't listen to my explanations! Damn!"

Jeceuh sighed "Oh holy Yevon! How I wish I could help you two."

"Its fine, my good friend!"'

Jeceuh looked at his wristwatch "I think I'll talk to you later at the party. I almost forgot that I have an errand to run. See you later!"

He left Gippal's room, thinking about his conversation.

_Damn! They love each other so much! Heck! But it was Cid's decision about this arrangement! I don't want to disobey him but heck I am betraying my friends! They love each other! What should I do? I admit that I like Rikku but she loves Gippal and Gippal's my best friend so is Rikku! Damn...I don't want our friendship to be ruined just because of this stupid arrangement!_

_What should I do? _

* * *

The night of the party...

The main hall of Home is full of Al Bhed people wearing formal dresses. You can't see anyone wearing goggles today. Everyone is here for the special announcement Cid's going to tell tonight. Everyone is anxious to find out what the announcement about is, especially the daughter of the leader, Rikku.

"RIKKU! YOU'RE SO GORGEOUS!!!" Yuna giggled after she said those words to her cousin

Rikku blushed "Thanks! You too, Yunie, you're gorgeous! By the way, where's Tidus?"

"He's with Gippal, enjoying the drinks!" Paine replied

Meanwhile, Jeceuh approached them and offered them a drink. The girls agreed and they called on a waiter to serve them wine.

"Finally!"

"What is it, Rikku?" Jeceuh asked

"I'm just glad that finally, Pops is going to tell that announcement that has been bugging me for weeks. I wonder what he is going to announce today!"

"Yeah, you're right, Rikku!"

But what Rikku didn't know is that, Jeceuh already knew the announcement her father is going to tell to all of the Al Bhed and non-Al Bhed guests. Cid asked him not to tell either Rikku or to the Al Bhed about it so that it'll be a big surprise.

Jeceuh wanted to tell it to her but he can't disobey Cid just like that. But she might get angry if she finds out. He's confused. He doesn't know if he should tell her or if he should just remain quiet and to wait for Cid to tell the whole announcement thingy.

"Hey!" Rikku called

"Huh!?"

"You seemed quiet, Jeceuh. Is there something that's bothering you?" Yuna asked

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing!"

"I see. Here's your wine!" Rikku gave the wine glass to him

"Thanks, Rikku."

Rikku raised her glass "Cheers!"

The four of them shared a toast.

"Kuut ajahehk, baubma!" Cid yelled (Good evening, people!) "Dutyo, ymm uv dra Al Bhed yna rana du rayn so cbaleym yhhuihlasahd dryd ryc paah pikkehk oui uvv vun faagc! Yht huf! E's kuehk du bnuitmo yhhuihla ed rana duhekrd! Pid vencd, mad'c duycd. Drec byndo ec ymcu uin naiheuh! Mad'c lamapnyda dra naiheuh uv dra Al Bhed, uhla tacbecat po dra Yevonite yccrumac! Bwahahahahaha!" and he raised his wine glass (Today, all of the Al Bhed are here to hear my special announcement that has been bugging you off for weeks! And now! I'm going to proudly announce it here tonight! But first, let's toast. This party is also our reunion! Let's celebrate the reunion of the Al Bhed, once despised by the Yevonite assholes!)

"Is he always like that during parties, Rikku?" Paine asked as she drinks her wine

"I don't know! It was only today that Cid organized a party!" Rikku replied

Meanwhile, Gippal was staring at the beautiful Al Bhed princess. He was totally mesmerized by her beauty. It was the first time that she had seen Rikku with her hair down.

_Damn! Why am I still staring at her like that? _

Rikku caught him staring at her that's why he immediately avoided her emerald orbs.

"Gippal..." Rikku mumbled "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"OK, PEOPLE!!!! WE'RE HERE TODAY BECAUSE OF THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!"

Rikku shook her head "Al Bheds don't have short term memory. You don't need to keep on repeating what you've said earlier."

"You see..." Cid started "I'm already old. Anytime, I will leave Spira to join the dead in the Farplane..."

"What the heck is he talking about?" Rikku whispered to Jeceuh who just finished drinking his second glass of wine

"Today, I entrust this big responsibility to my only daughter, Rikku. Rikku, would you please come here to the stage with me?" Cid ordered to Rikku

"Huh?" although totally confused, Rikku still followed her father's orders and she stood beside him

"BUT! Rikku cannot be a leader of our tribe because the Al Bhed laws states that if a woman will be the next leader, she must marry an Al Bhed who is capable enough to be the next leader...and the one I found to be capable enough is...Jeceuh!!!!"

"Pops? So you mean you pass the responsibility to me but I can't be a leader immediately because it is stated in the law that if a woman will be the next leader, she must marry someone who is also capable enough. And the one you found to be my future husband is Jeceuh, right?"

"You said it right, my dear Rikku..." Cid replied as he placed his right hand on Rikku's shoulder

Rikku nodded "Ah OK." Rikku turned away from Cid but a few seconds later...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Rikku yelled

**A/N: CHAPTER FIVE DONE! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS AFTER READING!!**

**YAHOOOO!!! OUR TESTS ARE ALREADY FINISHED!!!!! XD**


	6. Company

**CHAPTER SIX- COMPANY**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: FFX2 belongs to its respective owners. And I hope that they could at least let me have Gippal. (LOL…)**

**WARNING: This chapter is only focused on conversations. Don't expect too many descriptions in here.**

**On to the story!**

When Gippal heard about this announcement, he just shook his head and walked out of the main hall.

_There's no way I am meddling with this leadership problems. After all it was Cid's decision and Rikku needs to accept it. I am out of her life so why I should care._

"THERE'S NO WAY AM I MARRYING SOMEONE YOU CHOSE TO BE MY FUTURE HUSBAND, POPS!" Rikku yelled angrily at Cid, pointing at the direction at Jeceuh.

"Rikku, calm down! You don't have to be mad. I've only done what I think is for the sake of you and our tribe. I've planned this arrangement since you're seven years old, Rikku. I'm sorry if I kept this secret to you for so long. Jeceuh's father and I already talked about this several years ago."

Rikku faced Jeceuh "You knew?"

Jeceuh nodded but avoided Rikku's emerald orbs in embarrassment he felt. Rikku approached him and slapped his face. The guests were all shocked by what Rikku has done to him for all they know, he's her best friend.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU ALREADY KNOW MY FATHER'S PLAN YET YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT THIS! NOW I THINK I KNOW WHY YOU LEFT HOME SEVEN YEARS AGO!"

"Rikku, what have you done?!" Cid asked angrily and faced Jeceuh, with hand on his swollen cheek "Hey, kid! Sorry if…" Jeceuh suddenly interrupted him

"You're right, Rikku. I betrayed you. I'm sorry. Cid never did plan to let me know either. It's just that I've accidentally eavesdrop when he talked with my father about this arrangement so I asked him about it. And so he told me about it. I've been planning to tell you but Cid won't let me-"

"Enough! I don't need your explanations. And I don't need your sorry either!" Rikku answered "Damn it! Why can't I have trustworthy best friends!? Am I cursed to have traitor friends?"

Angered, annoyed, and betrayed, Rikku walked out of the main hall. Yuna and Paine followed her. Cid just shook his head. Jeceuh, however, felt guilty about what happened.

"OK, people! Sorry about what happened. I never expected for this bad turnout of my surprise announcement. Anyways, let's continue the party! Eat and drink till you drop!" said Cid, with a fake smile on his face.

* * *

The mess hall…

Rikku went there, hoping to find any food or drink that will help her forget the bad events that happened in the party. She approached the refrigerator and pulled the door to open it. She found a six-pack of beer. She grabbed it and pushed the door of the fridge to close it.

Meanwhile, Yuna and Paine came with worried look on their faces. Rikku ran to them and hugged them, releasing her feelings.

"Yunie! Why the two of them betrayed me? Am I not capable enough of making good decisions for myself? Why Pops is treating me like a kid? Why did he chose a future husband without even bothering to consult me? Why did Jeceuh hide this arrangement? Why he didn't tell me? Why is this happening? Am I cursed to live with a traitor family and best friends?"

"Hush, Rikku…" said Yuna with a soothing tone to comfort Rikku. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"What's your plan, Rikku? Are you gonna tell Cid that you don't wanna marry him?" Paine asked

"I don't know, Paine. I can't decide right now. I can't think well."

"Rikku…"

"Leave me alone for now, please? I need time for myself. And if you want to go back to Besaid, do it as you please. I will just call you if I need you to pick me up."

"Have it your way." Yuna replied "If you need us, just call either me or Paine. We'll come to help you, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Rikku showed a weak smile and turned away from them.

Rikku grabbed the keys from her pink purse and used it to unlock the door in her room. She entered and locked it again. She placed the keys and the six-pack beer in the nearby glass table. She sat down on her huge bed, hugged the blue pillow and cried silently for several minutes.

_Why? Why they have done this to me? Am I not human? Am I a doll? Am I a machina? Why did they hurt my feelings? Why my best friend betrayed me? Why he didn't tell me about this stupid arrangement?_

_I'm not going to marry anyone that Cid would ask me to marry. I am not born to marry someone I don't love._

At this point, Rikku stood up and went to her closet and grabs some clothes to change. She unzips her pink gown and lets it down. Rikku grabs the blue tank top and wears it and black mini skirt. She didn't bother to ponytail her hair.

"Ah this is much better." Rikku mumbled as she brushes her hair in front of the mirror.

The Al Bhed girl, after finishing her last beauty ritual, left her room and locked it, bringing only her keys and a can of beer.

She went to the Oasis, her favorite sanctuary especially for times when she needs to be alone.

But she was not alone for that night. Someone was already there, staring at the clear blue waters of the oasis. He wears a tuxedo and had a spike blonde hair. Rikku almost shouted when she found who he is. The guy faced her and smiled at her.

"Oh, its you." she heard him talk "Why don't you sit down? I will not bite you."

"Thanks…" and she sat down beside him "Sorry if I only brought one can of beer. I never expected to see you here."

"You don't need to apologize, Rikku. I have enough of alcoholic drinks today." Gippal replied. The two shared a hearty laugh.

Rikku opened the can and drank its contents slowly. She stopped gulping her drink when she heard Gippal speak.

"Congratulations…"

"Congratulations for what?" Rikku asked

"You will soon be married to Jeceuh. Don't worry I'm sure he will take care of you. And Cid sure chose a right guy for you. He's responsible indeed and he's capable enough to handle the Al Bhed concerns…"

"Gippal…you don't need to congratulate me."

"Why? You deserve it. Cid chose you to be the next leader and…"

"I'm not going to marry anyone chose by that pathetic old man, Gippal! And there's no way I am marrying a traitor like him! I thought he was my best friend! I don't wanna be a leader if I have a traitor husband by my side!" said Rikku and tears are running out of her emerald eyes.

Tears from her eyes always never fail to weaken him. He hated seeing tears, especially if those tears were from the eyes of his beloved princess. He never wanted to see her cry, yet how come he made her cry two years ago? How come he hurt her feelings when he decided to leave her in exchange of Crimson Squad? Is he really a bad guy to begin with? Was he really born to make such stupid decisions?

Instead of thinking about himself, Gippal reached for his pocket and grabbed the white hanky and hands it to Rikku. Rikku just stared at the white hanky Gippal was offering her.

"Here…wipe your cheeks. I hate seeing those tears. They're ruining your beauty." said Gippal, grinning at her, hoping that it would help her cheer up.

Rikku chuckled "You never fail to cheer me up. Thanks, Gippal." she grabbed the hanky and wiped her cheek and her eyes. Rikku gets the can of beer by her side and offered it to Gippal. He just raised his hand as a sign of rejection.

"I told you. I have enough of alcoholic drinks today." Gippal replied calmly

"Oops, sorry. I guess too much anger has helped me forgot some things."

"Don't worry, Rikku. I understand."

Rikku faced him and smiled "Thanks, again."

"You're welcome, princess!"

She was stunned when she heard him call her Princess once again. It was been ages since she last heard him call her that. She lowered her head and tried to remember the happy moments with Gippal.

_Everyone in Bikanel knows me as Cid's only daughter and even regarded me as the Al Bhed princess. But no one called me princess. Gippal was the only one who called me that. And I love it when he calls me that. Every time he calls me that, I feel like I am a very important person for him. I feel flattered. And what's worse, it would always make my cheeks change color, like a chameleon and when he notices it, he would always tease me._

_I miss those good old times with him. When he was still her best friend and her knight in shining armor. But those good times will not be brought back…his gone. I lost him! I failed to stop him. I failed to tell him how much I love him! If only I stopped him! _

_And I still love him…I can't afford to lose him for good. I love you, my knight in shining armor! _

"Hey, Rikku! You alright?" she heard him speak

"Huh?" Rikku blinked "Oh, Gippal! I'm sorry! I got to thinking."

"It's alright…I know how you feel." Gippal mumbled

Rikku faced Gippal; sadness filled her eyes "Gippal…"

"Hmmm?" he muttered, with his eye still fixed at the clear blue waters of the oasis.

"I…" Rikku whispered "I…still…"

"What's the matter, Rikku?"

But before she could tell him what she wanna tell him, Rikku stood up and walked away "I mean I…wanna go back to Home. Coming with me?"

"Huh? No, thanks. I'll go back later. Good night!"

"Good night, Gippal." Rikku walked back to Home, leaving Gippal behind.

* * *

When Rikku left, Gippal sighed and got to think about her again. He felt like his heart was stabbed because he failed to help Rikku with her problem. He failed to comfort her. He failed to bring back the smile on her beautiful face.

_Man! Soon, she'll be married to my best friend. If that happens, I will lose her for good. If only I had tell her my true feelings. I wanna confront Jeceuh about it but it will just make things worse. Probably, it might provoke Rikku. She might avoid me for this and I don't want that to happen! I know she doesn't love me anymore but I don't want her to avoid me for good. I am confused! I don't know if I should stop hoping that Rikku will be mine once again or should have my hopes high. Darn! I hope there will be a sign that will help me…_

He failed to check the time, but when he noticed that it's already too dark, Gippal stood up and went back Home, checking if the party's still going on.

When he entered Home, he noticed that it was already way too quiet in the main hall of the Al Bhed shelter. Probably Cid decided to end the party because of the incident that happened earlier. Gippal didn't bother much about it and made his way to his room to have a peaceful slumber.

He reached for his pocket and grabbed the key to his room. He unlocked the door and entered, quickly reclining on his bed to rest. But sleep hasn't come to him yet. He closed his eye, hoping that it will help him fall asleep but it didn't help either.

"I think coffee will help me sleep…" he muttered

He stood up and went to the mess hall to drink coffee. Surprisingly, Rikku is also there, taking a sip of hot chocolate. Rikku looked at him and smiled, offering her mug of hot chocolate to him.

"Can't sleep, too?" Gippal asked as he pours hot water on his mug

"Uh-huh. And my head aches because of too much problems. How about you? Any problems with Machine Faction that can't help you get your rest?"

"Huh? No, Rikku. That's not it." Gippal replied calmly, stirring his coffee with a spoon.

"So, what's your problem? I might help you." Rikku asked

"Actually, I've been thinking about us…"

"Huh? About what?" Rikku quickly asked, quite confused about what Gippal has said

Remembering what he said, Gippal told her that he's thinking of his problem that is way too personal. Feeling that his cheeks have warmed up, he quickly turned away from her.

_Good grief! I thought she heard me say that I can't sleep because I've been thinking of our relationship! I'm not ready yet! She has so many problems to deal with. This is not the right time yet…_

The two are silently finishing their drinks. They never spoke to each other, fearing that they might talk about something they don't want to discuss tonight.

But too much silence is deafening, Rikku thought, so she faced Gippal and started a conversation.

"Gippal…'' Rikku started, placing her mug in the table.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for keeping me company when I needed it the most. You helped me in so many ways. You're such a great pal. Thanks."

Gippal chuckled "Oh, so that's it. Well, you're very welcome, Rikku. I'm glad that I was able to help you even in such a small way."

Rikku stood up and said goodnight to Gippal, leaving the guy behind.

"Goodnight, Rikku. Sweet dreams…"

…_and I love you…_he said to himself, staring at Rikku who was going back to her room to have some sleep. _I wish I could tell you but this is not the right time…_

_But when will be that right time?_

"I love you, Gippal…" Rikku muttered as she makes her way back to her room "…and I hope you feel the same way too."

What she didn't know is that a tear has escaped her beautiful green eyes.

**Sorry if this chapter sucks…anyways, thanks for reading this!**


	7. Problems in Preparations

**CHAPTER SEVEN- PROBLEMS IN PREPARATIONS**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing enough said.**

_I guess too much thinking of the one you love causes problems. Yes, it's true. I myself experienced it. I already knew that coffee can't help you put to sleep yet I still drank it, thinking it might help me sleep! What a fucking stupid pathetic idiot you are, Gippal! No wonder you've done a wrong decision two years ago!_

_I think too much of my dear princess. Heck, I really love her that's why I'm like this-losing my focus. I didn't get a sleep. All night, I've been thinking of her. Damn! _

_And her wedding with Jeceuh is just two months away! Damn! What should I do? I don't want to interfere with Cid. I don't want my Rikku to marry my traitor best friend either! Oh holy Yevon! I wish I could help her! I wish I could save Rikku._

"I noticed that you didn't get enough sleep." Nhadala said

"Yeah, right! I was stupid enough to drink coffee last night."

Nhadala chuckled which pissed him off "What made you think of drinking coffee, my dear brother? Don't tell me you forgot that coffee has caffeine!"

"Stop pissing me off, bitch!" Gippal said sarcastically "You'll not be able to understand me. You haven't experienced falling in love yet."

Nhadala stopped teasing him "You've been thinking of her again, am I right?"

"Yes. You're right. I'm thinking of her. No matter how hard I try to forget her, no matter how hard I try to stop thinking of her, I still think of her. I can't forget her. I still love her. It's like if you don't see a glimpse of your beloved even in your mind, you'll go crazy. I love her! She's going to marry my best friend or should I say my traitor best friend soon! I should do something about it! I can't afford to lose her again."

"Gippal…it is Cid who decided about this wedding arrangement, not Rikku's nor Jeceuh …we can't do anything about it. We can't interfere just like that, you know!"

Gippal rolled his eye in total annoyance "I know! But…I must do something! I want to have her back! It is her who I need the most now!"

"My dear brother…I thought you've let her go why begin to be so crazy about her again?"

"I…I…I don't know! I'm still confused. I told you. I tried but it seems like the feelings grow stronger the more I try to forget her."

"If you still love Rikku and you want to have her back, are you ready to defy Cid? You should know the consequences in your actions."

Gippal remained silent. He can't answer his sister's question. Is he really ready to defy Cid in case he wants to fight for Rikku? Is he ready to take the consequences?

Nhadala just shook her head and left her brother thinking.

_What should I do? Should I defy Cid, get Rikku back and live happily together as a couple? Or should I go with the flow? Let Rikku marry that traitor and cry silently for my beloved has married another guy? _

_I don't know. I don't know. I DON'T KNOW! All I know is that…_

_I love you, Rikku…I hope you still feel the same way…_

_

* * *

_

"The gown will be delivered two weeks before the wedding day so that she can have enough time to see if the gown is aright. If there's something wrong with her wedding gown, please contact us immediately so that we could fix the problem." the fashion designer Cid hired instructed

"Yes, I will." Cid replied "Thank you for helping us. Aniki! You bring the beautiful lady back to her office! Complain or I'm gonna blow up that mop you call hair!"

"Yeah, right!" Brother said as he politely asked the woman to come with him.

When the designer left, Rikku sat down on the couch. Jeceuh was about to sit down beside her when Rikku glared at him as if telling him not to continue his action or else. Jecueh sat down on the wooden chair instead. Cid noticed Rikku's rude behavior towards her future husband so he asked Jeceuh to leave them alone first. Jeceuh immediately followed Cid's orders and left the room without second thought.

"Rikku! Do you have manners?" Cid asked

"Of course I have!"

"Then how come you did such action on him? He's your future husband, remember?"

"He's not my future husband. He's not my fiancé. He's not my best friend. He's not a human. He's a monster! He's a traitor!" Rikku answered back

Cid placed his hands in his daughter's shoulders "Rikku. Jeceuh's a good person. I know he will be a good leader of our tribe that's why I'm doing all of this. I arranged this marriage so that the Al Bhed will have a good future. You two are perfect leaders! And besides, I chose Jeceuh for he's your best friend and so that you'll not have a hard time adjusting to each other once you get married. He's your best friend, Rikku. How come you're so rude to him?"

"I don't want to marry him! He's a traitor! I don't love him! He's a monster! I don't want him to be my husband!"

"But it's the Al Bhed tradition. We should follow it! My marriage with your mom years back is also like this-arranged by our parents, your grandparents. We should follow the tradition for the sake of our tribe."

"But yours was a different situation, Pops!" Rikku answered angrily

"It's not different, Rikku! It's just the same!"

"IT'S DIFFERENT! BECAUSE YOU LOVE MY MOTHER AND MOTHER LOVES YOU BACK THAT'S WHY YOU FOLLOWED THE TRADITION, POPS! I DON'T LOVE JECEUH! AND I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY ANYONE YOU ASK ME TO MARRY!!!!" Rikku yelled, trying to hold back the tears that are struggling to come out of her eyes.

Angered by what Rikku have said, he slapped her without hesitation. Rikku sat down on the floor, touched her swollen cheek and cried. Cid knelt down and held Rikku's shoulders but Rikku pushed his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Rikku said

"Rikku, look I'm surprised that's why I slapped you. I'm sorry, Rikku. I'm so sorry."

The Al Bhed girl stood up and ran away from him. Cid just shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done that." Cid mumbled "She's my daughter after all. She doesn't deserve such harsh thing."

_Why? Why is he doing this to me? Doesn't he realize that I am not happy with his decision? Is he numb? Is his heart made of stone? He only thinks of the future of the Al Bhed. He doesn't think of my happiness! All day long, he always says "He's doing this for the sake of our tribe this or that!" Why!? If he really loves me, he'll change his mind about his decision for me. I have a mind of my own! I can decide for myself! I can choose the guy that I will marry in the future! Am I really destined to be like this forever? Am I destined to live like a machina that is ordered around over and over?_

_Am I also destined to be alone forever? My knight in shining armor…he doesn't love me anymore…I know I've hurt him so much. But I still love him…is there still a chance for our relationship? _

Rikku ran faster and faster away from Home. She wants to be away from Home. She wants to stay away from everyone. She wants to be alone. She wants to think. She wants to shed her tears.

She passed by Gippal but she didn't bother to greet him. She's busy running away. Gippal noticed her and called her. But she ignored him so he decided to follow her.

"RIKKU! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Gippal yelled, running faster to catch up with her.

She still ignores him. She keeps on running although her body is already complaining.

"RIKKU!"

Rikku encountered a Zu in the desert. She was very surprised by this unexpected encounter. She forgot to bring healing items and a dresssphere that she could use. However, she readied her daggers and puts herself in battle stance.

"Oh Yevon! Rikku's going to fight her! That fiend is way too strong for her! I must stop her!" said Gippal as he watches the scene.

_Should I help her or what? If I help her now, she might get mad at me. I think I'll help her if I think she can't handle that meanie. But, I guess she can handle it_

But before he could even approach her, Rikku started attacking the huge bird. She successfully hit the bird five consecutive times but there are no signs that its health is deteriorating. Now, the bird is ready to have its revenge. It was about to peck the Al Bhed girl when she successfully avoided it. She reaches for her pocket and grabs the last Fire Gem. She was having second thoughts if she will use it or not.

"This is my last Fire Gem…I hope this will work. GET THIS, YOU STUPID BIRD!" said Rikku as she throws the Fire Gem at the bird.

After being hit by the Firaga spell brought by the Fire Gems for several times, the bird is finally defeated. It falls on the sand and pyreflies appeared surrounding her. Rikku smiled and wiped her forehead.

"Whew! That was close!" she said

"Close? You almost died you know!" a familiar voice behind her said

She turned around and sees Gippal standing in front of her "Oh Gippal! It's you!"

"You act like nothing happened, Rikku. Good thing that you have Fire Gem because if you don't have, you will be in great danger. Did you realize that you could die fighting such fiend?" he asked angrily

"I've defeated Vegnagun alongside Yunie and Paine, remember? If the three of us managed to defeat such monstrous machina, well I can defeat the fiends who are far off weaker than Vegnagun!" Rikku replied sarcastically

"Well, Rikku, you defeated that Vegnagun because you have Yuna and Paine beside you. But this is a different matter! You're alone here and what's worse, you're left unprepared! Are you committing suicide, Rikku?"

"STOP! You're not my father! You don't have a right to scold me, Gippal!"

"I'm just concern for you…" it was all Gippal could say.

Silence took over. After several minutes, Rikku suddenly wrapped her arms around Gippal's waist and cried.

"Rikku…" Gippal mumbled

"I want to be away from Home! I don't want to be with Pops or with Jeceuh! I don't want to stay with those traitors…"

"Hush, Rikku…I'm here." said Gippal, kissing her on the forehead

"Please stay with me…" Rikku mumbled, looking up to him

"Yes, I will. I will stay with you…" he replied calmly

_I will stay with you because I love you…_Gippal thought _I wish I could tell you but…_

_Please stay with me, Gippal. Stay with me. I love you…all I ever wanted is to be with you. Please don't leave me…_Rikku thought as she hugs him tighter

* * *

"Cid..." Jeceuh started "Look...Rikku's like that because she hates us because of the wedding arrangement, why bother to continue the preparations? For sure there will be no wedding!"

"Jeceuh...whether she like it or not, you two will get married. There will be a wedding. I can't find anyone fit enough to be the next leader other than you and Rikku. I'm sure Rikku will learn to love you when you get married. My hopes are very high on your relationship. You two knew each other very well. I know that your marriage will be a success."

"You're still expecting her to love me, Cid? Heck! I told you. Rikku loves my other best friend. And she hates me as well because she thinks I'm a traitor. Although we knew each other very well, that doesn't mean our marriage will be successful. Come on, Cid! Open your eyes! Cancel the wedding. Let Rikku decide for herself. You can't force her to marry me, you know!"

Angered by his future son-in-law's response, Cid glared at him and "YOU TWO WILL GET MARRIED! THERE WILL BE A WEDDING, UNDERSTOOD!?"

Jeceuh sighed "Well...if it's your decision, so be it. I can't interfere. However, don't expect a happy marriage once we get married. Rikku hates me. And Rikku hates you either." and he walked out of the office, leaving Cid alone

_Rikku...hate me if you want...kill me if you want...I know my idea is stupid but I'm doing this because it's the only thing that I think is the best for our tribe. I'm sorry, Rikku. I hope that one day you will be able to understand the reason why I am doing this._

* * *

She was still in his arms. All she wants is to hug him. She wants him to stay with her. She wants to remain there. Why? Because she loves him. She loves him and being in his arms is the only way to calm her down.

_I hope this will last forever. All I want is to stay with you. Nothing else matters to me when I'm here with you. I love you and I can't afford to lose you again. I hope you still love me. I hope you still have me as your princess..._

He was trying to control his feelings. Rikku was in his arms, hugging him so tight as if she belongs to him. She asked him to stay with her and he agreed. He agreed to stay with her because he loves her.

_Is this a dream or is this for real? Rikku HUGGED me! I love you, Rikku but do you still love me? Do you still have me as your knight in shining armor? _

_But this is wrong, right? She is engaged to Jeceuh. We must stop this! I love her but this is totally fucking wrong! I should do something about this..._

"Rikku..." Gippal mumbled as he gently pushes Rikku away from him "You better go back now. Cid and Jeceuh are waiting for you. I'm sure they're very worried for you. Now, go! Return to Home."

"No! I'd rather be here with you than staying with those traitors! I want to be with you! Please don't send me away!" Rikku begged

"Look, Rikku this is not right. They might think that something is going on here!"

"So what if they think that something was really going on in here? All I want is to be away from Home. Don't you ever understand what I feel, Gippal? Oh well, why would I expect you to understand me? You've never experienced being betrayed by your own flesh and blood and by your own best friend as well." Rikku replied sarcastically "Gippal...please? I don't want to go back..." Gippal pointed a gun at her head

"Now's not the right time to have a debate with me, Princess! I already told you to go back Home! GO!"

"Gippal, I told you I don't wanna-"

"I SAID GO! If you will not obey me, I will not hesitate to shoot this thing on you! I'm doing this for your own good, don't you ever understand?" Gippal replied angrily

"If you say so..." Rikku whispered as she walks slowly away from him and then runs away. Gippal placed his gun back on its holster and sighed.

_I'm sorry, Rikku. I need to be harsh on you! I love you but don't you realize that what we are doing is actually forbidden? Yes, forbidden. Although we don't have a fomal relationship, you're now an engaged young lady! You'll be married soon! Just what if Cid or Jeceuh has seen us like that? Don't you care about the consequences of our actions? Rikku...I love you...I love you...I LOVE YOU! Damn! I love you and I can't do anything to fight for you! I'm so fucking stupid son of a bitch!_

Rikku finally came back Home, tired, exhausted, sad, angry, and frustrated. When Cid welcomed her back, she ignored his greeting and quickly went to her room. Cid followed her which totally pissed her off. She stopped walking and then faced her father. Cid just smiled at her.

"I thought you're busy with preparations, Pops? Why are you following me?" Rikku asked

"How am I supposed to work on your wedding? You suddenly left Home without a word. I'm so worried I can't concentrate on wedding preparations! I'm glad you're back, my dear daughter!"

"Oh, please! Go back to your wedding preparation, Pops! Stop annoying me! I'm tired and all I want is to take a rest, OK? Leave me alone!"

"OK...as you wish." Cid replied cooly and left Rikku

As she entered her room, she immediately locked the door and went to her bed. She buried her face on the pillow and cried.

_Are you encouraging me to marry a traitor? Are you encouraging me to marry someone I don't even love? But why, Gippal? Why? I love you and I'd rather die than to marry him! Please, Gippal! Please be with me! I need you now! If you only knew, I still love you. My feelings for you hadn't change! If only I could tell you directly that I love you..._

**A/N: Done! I hope you like this chapter!**


	8. I Love You

**CHAPTER EIGHT- I LOVE YOU**

**A/N: Again, thanks for all of your reviews.**

**  
DISCLAIMER: FFX2 is not mine.**

Rikku can't sleep. She's been thinking of what happened earlier in the Sanubia Sands. She hugged him. She asked him to stay and he did. He asked her to go back Home, she insisted to stay. Things got out of hand and because of this, Gippal poked a gun at her and ordered her to go Home or else, he'll shoot his gun at her without hesitation. She followed his orders without a second thought. _Why did I follow his orders? Is it because I'm afraid to be killed by his gun or because I love him so much that I'll do everything to make him happy? If he's truly happy at what I've done, how come I can't see happiness in his eye? Oh Yevon! That was my chance to tell him that I love him! That was my ONE and ONLY CHANCE yet I didn't grab that chance! Oh Yevon! I love him! I want him back. I'll be married soon. And the one I want to be my husband is not Jeceuh! Gippal is the one I want to be my husband!_

_What should I do? Is there another chance? _

Rikku was gazing at the night sky when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her back and noticed that it was her cousin. She smiled at her and then hugged her. Yuna just hugged her back and smiled.

"Rikku…are you ready to tell us everything that has happened between you and Gippal?" asked Yuna

"I guess so, Yuna. But I'm not sure if I will be able to tell all of them though."

Yuna grabbed her cousin's hand and slowly walked back to Rikku's room. Rikku was surprised to see Paine in her room, waiting for her to come back. Rikku sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow.

"She said she was ready…" said Yuna as she sits down beside Rikku and Paine.

"I see…"

"It all began three years ago…someone was sending me white roses and love letters everyday. A secret admirer. Yeah, I have a secret admirer and I have no idea who he is. I don't think Gippal will do such things to me. And so, one day, I received another letter. And in that letter, the admirer stated that if I want to meet him, I must go to the Oasis. And so I did. I was surprised to see that the admirer was Gippal. I thought he was just there to annoy me. But he told me that HE was my admirer. He confessed to me. And so was I. I didn't realize that it was him after all. I never thought that it would happen. That was the beginning of our relationship."

"Did Cid find out about it?" asked Yuna

"What was his reaction?" asked Paine

"He found out. He said I was too young for such a relationship. But heck, I ignored him. I was so in love with Gippal. When I told him that I'm going to kill myself if he doesn't approve of our relationship, he stopped annoying me. He said I do what I want."

"How come he hates him so much?"

"I don't know, Yunie. I guess it's because Gippal loves to annoy me. But I think it's more of his arrogance. Pops hates people who are so arrogant. Thank heavens; he didn't do anything against Gippal."

"So, Rikku, what happened next?" Paine asked again

"We'll fast forward to a year later. Gippal and I decided to go on the Oasis because it was the last time that we'll see each other because that time, I'm going on a mission to stop Yunie from summoning the Final Aeon. We're so happy to be together. I promised him that I'll be back right after I complete my mission. But…that last date before I left Home was REALLY my last date because…because…" Rikku tried to control her tears "…because he broke up with me."

"Broke up? But why?" asked Yuna

"…I don't know. I just cried after he said that. I encountered him several times before I left, trying to explain to me what the real reason is. I didn't listen to him. I don't wanna hear him speak because I'm so heartbroken. My mind was so clouded. I guess it's because he just played on my feelings. He just…he…" Rikku can't speak well anymore for she feels the pain that she felt two years ago.

"I guess it's because of the Crimson Squad. He said that he got a girlfriend back in Home and that he broke up with her because he was sure that he will die fighting Sin and he broke up with her because he wants to protect you…" Paine explained

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"I don't know. No one from his squad mates know about it. All we know is that he loves you so much. You're so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. And then, before we separated he promised that he will take you back."

Rikku lowered her head "He…will take me back?"

"Yes…that was his promise to us."

"I guess he only did what he thinks is good for you…" replied Yuna

"Yunie…Paine…there's one secret I didn't tell you…"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I still love him…I still love him…and…I want to have him back."

Both Yuna and Paine couldn't believe at what their friend had said. They never realized it. All they know is that she hates him so much. But on the contrary, she was still in love with him despite what happened two years ago…when he decided to break up with her without telling the real reason.

"Rikku…"

"Yunie…what should I do? I'll be married soon to someone I don't love! Please help me! I want to be with Gippal! I want to have him back! Yunie…Paine…please…I don't wanna lose him…"

"Calm down, Rikku. Why don't you just tell Cid that you don't want to marry Jeceuh?" asked Paine

"It's not as easy as 1-2-3, Dr. P. You know Pops, all his will shall be followed even if it is against YOUR will. I can't tell him just like that." Rikku stood up and went to the door "I'll go outside first."

Paine and Yuna let the Al Bhed princess to go outside. Meanwhile, the two girls are discussing about a way to help Rikku.

"We must do something, Paine." Yuna replied "I don't know what we should do but…I want to help Rikku. She's my cousin. She's our friend. I don't want to see her like that. Do you think Uncle Cid will listen to us if we beg?"

"That will not work either. Remember what Rikku had said earlier? She asked Cid to cancel the wedding but he was so stubborn to have the wedding to happen. He was way too stupid for deciding on such things. Don't tell me that he's doing it for the sake of the Al Bhed tribe. Heck, his reason is always 'I'm doing this for the sake of our tribe…' He doesn't care on his own daughter. Is he a human?"

"It'll not hurt if we try, right? If we'll be able to convince him, there will be no wedding and that means…Rikku and Gippal will be happy to be back in each other's arms, right?"

"It's up to you. Go on and do it. I will wait for the outcome. However, if you're not able to convince that old man, we'll just let Rikku, Gippal, and Jeceuh to decide for themselves. After all, they're not children anymore. They can now decide on what they should do." replied Paine

"My only wish is for Rikku to be truly happy. Even during our pilgrimage, I can sense that she is not truly happy. She just tries her best to be cheerful in front of us. She doesn't want us to worry about her."

"Don't worry, Yuna. Rikku will be truly happy. I assure you. I know she will have her own happy ending." said Paine and taps Yuna's shoulder.

Yuna smiled at Paine "Wanna go back to guest room?"

"Yes…"

_Rikku…I hope you could find your happy ending…_

* * *

_So…Crimson Squad was the real reason. And what is this about protecting me? You broke up with me because you want to protect me from something? Why? Why do you want to protect me? I'm sorry if I didn't listen to you. If only…if only I listened to you…this will not happen. Gippal…would you forgive me? I know I was wrong. I love you and I can't afford to lose you again. I'm sorry. I love you so much. Would you be my knight in shining armor once again?_

"Rikku? What are you doing here? You should sleep now…"

Rikku turned to know who was talking to her. It was Jeceuh, her future husband. The guy Cid chose to be the next leader alongside her. Jeceuh said hi to her but she ignored him.

"You don't have the right to be concern for me."

"But, Rikku…you'll get sick if you'll not take a rest."

"I don't care. I'd rather stay in bed than to marry someone who claims that he is my best friend."

"Rikku…you're still mad about it?"

Rikku glared at Jeceuh "Who will be happy at what you've done, freak? "

"But…you know that I've only accidentally found out about it a few years back."

"So, you're trying to say that if you didn't eavesdrop we're just equal? Great. Nice explanation." Rikku replied sarcastically.

"You don't understand, Rikku. You know…I've tried to tell your father several times that we should cancel his plans because you don't want to be-"

"STOP! I'm not asking for explanations, freak!"

Because of what Rikku have said to him, he suddenly kissed Rikku on lips without second thought. Rikku tried to retaliate but Jeceuh didn't allow her to do so. Jeceuh pressed his lips even harder which angers the already crying Rikku. Rikku tried to stay away from him but he held her so tight, the girl can't almost breathe. Because of this, the angered Al Bhed girl kicked Jeceuh's leg. Jeceuh lets go of Rikku because of the pain that he felt. He knelt down to massage his aching leg. Rikku glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Jeceuh immediately stood up and apologized to Rikku. But Rikku ignored him and cried once more.

At that same moment, Gippal passed by in the corridor where the two were talking. He immediately noticed that Rikku was crying and without hesitation, he approached them. Rikku was totally surprised when she saw Gippal punch Jeceuh straight in his face.

"Gippal…" Rikku mumbled

He immediately went near her and locked in his arms. Rikku buried her face on his chest and cried silently. Gippal looked at Jeceuh with anger in his eye. Jeceuh sighed and did not hesitate to explain what really happened.

"You see, Gippal…I…"

"I'm not asking for your explanation, Jeceuh. What I really want to know is why you did this to her? Don't you ever realize that you'll marry her soon?"

"I know Gippal. But…"

"Shut up!" said Gippal. He immediately looks back at Rikku "What do you want to do, Rikku?"

"Huh? I want to…" Rikku can't almost speak

"Hush…we'll go back to your room and I'll accompany you. Is that fine by you?"

Because she wanted to be with him, Rikku agreed with Gippal's suggestion. They walked and left Jeceuh who was still regretting his action he had done with her.

* * *

"But Uncle Cid…Rikku don't love him! Please, Uncle! For your daughter's sake, cancel that wedding plan of yours! Rikku will not be happy with it! It might be even the cause of great depression of your tribe."

"What great depression you're talking about, Yuna? And no matter how many times you insist me to cancel the wedding, there's nothing that will stop me! It is the only way to have the Al Bhed glory back! And as long as the leaders of our tribe are as good and as responsible as Rikku and Jeceuh, no great depression will happen! Understood?" replied Cid angrily.

"Uncle!"

"Are you defying me, Yuna? Just because you saved Spira twice from the threats of Sin and Vegnagun doesn't mean that everyone should follow your will. We have the right to decide by ourselves. And no one's asking you to decide for our tribe, ok? I am the leader here not you, ok?"

"Being a High Summoner is not involved in this conversation, Uncle Cid! I did this without using my power as a High Summoner. I talked to you about the marriage plan of yours because I am Rikku's cousin. I'm doing this because I love my dear cousin and I want her to be happy. That's all! Well, if I can't convince you…so be it! I will let you do what you want and I hope you will not regret your decision, Uncle Cid. Goodbye." Yuna replied coolly and left her Uncle in his office.

Cid was busy on something when Jeceuh rushed in. Jeceuh immediately sat down and catch his breath. Cid, on the other hand, was surprised to see his future son-in-law like that so he immediately stopped writing and started to entertain the guy.

"What?"

"Rikku…I've…hurt her."

"What do you mean you hurt her?"

* * *

"Rikku…do you feel better now?" asked Gippal

"I think so…thank you." Rikku replied calmly, hugging her big moogle stuff toy.

Gippal sat down beside Rikku "I see you still got that stuff toy. I thought you already threw it away. May I borrow that?"

"No problem, Gippal." Rikku replied as she hands the stuff toy to him.

Gippal stares at the stuff toy and suddenly, it brings back the memories of the past.

_It was Rikku's birthday. The party was already finished and she's busy opening her gifts when suddenly, Gippal entered her room. Rikku ignored her and continued with opening her presents._

"_Happy birthday, Rikku!" Gippal greeted Rikku cheerfully_

"_Why you didn't show up on the party?" asked Rikku with a sad tone on her voice_

_He locked her in his arms "I know. That's why I'm here."_

"_Gippal…" Rikku rested her head on his shoulder and placed her arms on his waist "I thought you've forgotten my birthday, Gippal."_

"_Why would I forget your birthday, my princess?" Gippal asked and then showed something to her "This is for you. Happy birthday."_

_Rikku removed her arms from his waist and gets the present from him "Thank you."_

_She opened her present and was very glad to see a big moogle stuff toy. Rikku faced him and smiled. It was the stuff toy that she's longing to have. It was only available in the Gift shop in Luca. _

"_Wow! This is so cute! How did you know that I've always wanted this one?"_

"_Huh? I…I don't know! I just have this feeling that you will like this stuff toy if I give this to you. Did you like it?"_

_Rikku nodded happily "Of course!" _

_Gippal kissed her on the forehead "I'm very glad to hear that from you."_

_Rikku stared at him, straight in his eye "I've got something to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I love you. And I want you to know that you're the best gift I've ever got."_

_Gippal hugged her "I love you, too…my dear princess…"_

"Gippal? Hey! You ok?" Rikku suddenly asked.

He got back into his senses and faced Rikku. Yeah, he was just dreaming. Daydreaming, to be exact. He's looking back at the days when they were so in love with each other. He gave her a stuff toy as a birthday present. He thought she would throw it but he was surprised when he found out that it was still there in her possession. How come she didn't throw it away? _I thought she has already thrown away all the things that would remind her of me? How come this was still here? I know I must not have my hopes high. I guess she kept it not because she still got feelings for me but because the stuff toy is too cute too be thrown away._

Rikku, on the other hand, was surprised when Gippal stared at her. It's been ages since he last stared at her like that. _Why? Why is he looking at me like that? And it gives me the creeps…it's been a long time since he stared at me. Why? Is there dirt on my face? No…I don't think it's not the reason._

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You made me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_When you look at me like that, I hear my heart whisper to me that you're the missing piece. I don't know what you see in me but…but…there's something in the way you look at me…I don't know what that something is but I can feel that there was something indeed. Was it love? Do you still have feelings for me? _

Gippal and Rikku stared at each other for several minutes as if they're having a mental telepathy. No words are coming out from their lips. It seems like they can't find the right words to say to each other.

* * *

**_  
_**

"WHAT!? What do you mean the wedding will be held next week?"

Cid takes a sip of his coffee "You heard that right, Jeceuh. I have decided that your wedding will be held next week. I have a terrible feeling that something bad will happen if I don't take action regarding the situation between you and Rikku."

"But, Cid! Rikku will not like that!"

"I know. But when she finds out, there's no turning back. There's no way she can escape from this wedding."

"Cid…"

"I know I'm becoming way too harsh on her but I'm doing this not only for my daughter's sake but also for the sake of the Al Bhed. I know one day she will realize that I was right on my decision on taking you as her husband."

Jeceuh just sighed. _Probably she is with him. Probably she had told him her true feelings for Gippal. I know that they're still in love with each other. I can feel it. Yeah, I love Rikku so much but forcing her to marry me is not right! Of course, I want to take Rikku as my wife but this is wrong because I'm forcing her to have feelings for me! I know she hates me. I know she sees me now as a traitor! Damn! Of all woman, why I fell for her? _

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Here, thank you for lending me your moogle stuff toy." said Gippal

"You don't need to apologize. In fact, I'm the one who should apologize. I disturbed you. I shouldn't have asked you to accompany here. But, I appreciate your time for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rikku." Gippal replied "I'm glad to hear that. I thought I won't be of much help to you."

"Gippal…I…wanna tell you that…"

"What is it?"

Rikku tried to tell him but no words are coming out. Nervous took over on her "Uh…never mind. Forget about it. You can go back to your room if you wish. I can manage now."

"I see. Very well then, I will now go back now. I need to pack my things. I will now go back to Djose. I don't think my help is needed for your wedding. Oh, and by the way, Rikku, congratulations to you. I think this will be the very last time that we'll talk like this."

Gippal stood up and was about to open the door when Rikku suddenly stood up and hugged him on his back, sobbing.

Gippal stopped walking and asked if there was something wrong.

"I love you!"

Gippal couldn't speak. He was surprised by the words that she told him.

**A/N: Done! I hope you like this one.**

**And btw, the stanzas shown are the chorus of the song "The Way You Look at Me" by Christian Bautista. I don't own it.**


	9. Leaving

**CHAPTER NINE- LEAVING…**

**A/N: I'm planning to remove 'Love Dilemma' and 'Funny Thing Called Love' because I thought of better TidusxYuna and PainexBaralai story. I hope you understand that.**

…**btw, thanks for all of your reviews…/no1**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Did I really hear that right? She said that she loves me? Or is this just another one of my stupid hallucinations? Oh holy Yevon! I wish I could stop this stupidity! I need to leave now! I can't control my feelings anymore! If this thing continues, I might do something terrible! I love her that's why I'm doing this! I'm going to leave her! I'm going to make her life peaceful as she always asks me! _

_This is not possible…_

_This is not a dream. This is not a hallucination. This is for real!_

_Rikku…_

Gippal blinked, hoping that he will get back to reality. However, this is not a dream. This is for real! He didn't know what to do so he decided to hold Rikku's hands which were in his waist for a long time.

"Gippal, please tell me that you'll not leave me!"

"Rikku…I…"

"Just don't go, please? I need you to be here!"

Gippal lowered his head and removes the girl's hands on his waist "I'm sorry. I really want to be here but I need to go. I hope you could understand that." and he left Rikku without a second thought.

Rikku sat down on the cold floor, buried her face in her hands and struggled to control her tears.

_Gippal…_

* * *

The very next day, Gippal is busy working when the event last night slipped into his mind.

_I'm sorry, Rikku. I love you…but…_

_There's nothing we could do. I need to forget you. You need to forget me. You'll no longer be the young princess that I've always loved to tease and cuddle. You'll be married soon! Are you aware of that? Darn! How I wish I could grant your wish but I'm only doing what I think is right. _

_Goodbye, Rikku. You'll always remain here in my heart. You'll always be my princess._

"Hey! You alright?" a familiar voice asked

"Oh it's you, Nhadala. Yeah, I'm alright. What's the matter? Do we need to leave earlier than expected?"

"No…that's not it. I've heard that…the wedding…"

"Yeah, what about that wedding?"

"Cid announced that the wedding will be held next week."

Gippal almost fell down on his chair because of what his sister have said "Held next week? But why?"

Nhadala shook her head "I don't know. However, I heard rumors that he did it because Rikku asked for it. But I tell you, this is just a rumor. Why would Rikku ask for it? We all know that she doesn't like the idea that she will marry someone chosen by his father."

Gippal sighed "Yeah…I guess so."

"YEAH I GUESS SO? Is that all you could say? Damn! Have you gone crazy? Aren't you going to stop the wedding? I thought you still love Rikku and that you don't want her to marry a guy other than you!"

"But that was before, Nhadala!"

"Before? You mean…"

"…yeah…I'll let her do what she wants. I can't force myself to her anyways. That's why I decided to leave Home. I no longer wish for an impossible dream."

_I can't believe it…the wedding will be held next week. Is this really goodbye? Are there no second chances?_

* * *

"Rikku…it'll be your wedding soon. Are you really sure that you'll marry that…uhm…former best friend of yours?" asked Yuna as she brushes Rikku's hair

"Yeah…I'll marry him. And there's no turning back."

"Rikku…"

"This is the best way to forget Gippal. I'll never be able to get him back anyways. If this is what he wants, so be it. I love him that's why I'm doing this. I'm letting him go. I'll let him do what he wanted."

"But…this is not possible. I thought you want him to be your future husband. Why give up now?" asked Paine

"Yeah…I know. But…he'll leave soon. He'll go back to Djose and for sure, he decided to leave because he wanted to forget everything that has happened between me and him! I tried to stop him but he insisted that he really needed to leave. That's why…I asked Pops to have the wedding to be held earlier than expected. I can't bear this pain anymore."

"Are you crazy? Do you think marrying Jeceuh will help lessen the pain that you currently feel? I don't think so. Why don't you try to talk to him again? Who knows…he might change his mind." Yuna replied

"That's not possible. I told you."

Yuna stood up and kept the hairbrush in her bag "Well, if that's what you want, I'll not stop you. If you need help, we're here for you."

Rikku hugged her cousin and Paine "Thank you, Yunie. Thank you also, Paine. You really are my good friends."

Someone knocked on the door. Rikku lets go of them so that she could open the door. It was one of her father's employees. She asked him to come inside but hesitated.

"Miss Rikku, your father asked me to bring you in his office. He said he wanted to talk to you. I guess it was about the wedding."

"Oh, I see. Very well then, you better go back first. Tell Pops I will go there immediately. Just give me a sec."

"Aye, Miss Rikku."

Rikku closed the door "I think I need to leave you two. Pops summoned me. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Ok, see 'ya!" said Paine

* * *

This is her final day as a woman with no commitments. Tomorrow, a lot of things will change. Tomorrow, she is no longer the cheerful, young woman who does nothing but to travel all over Spira, fighting fiends and at the same time, searching for any possible treasures. Tomorrow, she is Lady Rikku, the new leader of the Al Bhed tribe, wife to Jeceuh, the man her father, Cid chose to be the next leader alongside her. Tomorrow, she must start focusing on more important matters regarding the welfare of her tribe.

And tomorrow, she will no longer see him. The man she truly loves. The man she wanted to be her husband. Gippal, leader of Machine Faction, will go back to Djose Temple to work. Rikku tried to have their relationship to work out again. She wanted to correct her mistakes. But she failed, Gippal called a halt.

Although Gippal did it to follow Cid's will, Rikku will not give up. She is going to have him back by all means.

She stood up to go to the mess hall to grab a drink. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to stay awake all night so that she will not have the energy to go to the stupid arrangement they call 'wedding'. After all, the one she will marry is not Gippal. She's not afraid of the possible consequences she might face in defying her father.

When she opened the door, she immediately went to the corridor to catch some fresh air. But she was surprised to see a tall, young man with spiky blonde hair and wears an eye patch in his right eye. She never expected to see him in corridor as well.

_What is he doing in here?_

Gippal doesn't usually stay here in the corridor. He only stays here when he needs time to be alone and think. It only happens when he has a serious problem. Without a second thought, she approached him and said hi. Gippal just nodded at her and looked back at the night sky.

"What brings you here? I don't usually see you here unless you got a problem. What's the matter with you? I might be able to help you." she asked

He didn't answer her question. Without a second thought, he pulled Rikku closer to him and locked her in his arms. Rikku didn't ask to go away. She just remained there in his arms, eyes closed.

"You wanna know why I'm here? I'm here to say goodbye. We'll never see each other again..."

Rikku pulled away from him "What do you mean we'll never see each other again?''

Gippal sighed "I'm going back to Djose. I'll stay there for good. I'll forget everything that has happened. After all, we'll not be together again."

She suddenly slapped him "That's it? You just give up?"

"Rikku…" muttered Gippal as he touches his cheek "What do you mean I just give up? Of course I'm only doing what I think is the best for both of us. We can't defy your father, Rikku. No matter how my heart insists on going back to you, I just can't…I just can't go tell you that I still want you. Your father…He arranged your marriage with Jecueh because he knows what he's doing. He knows what the best is for all of us. And he only cares for you. You're a princess, Rikku. You don't deserve someone like me."

"So you mean to say that I deserve Jeceuh because he's the one my stupid father chose to be my husband? No, Gippal! You're wrong! I love you! I don't care if Pops would tell me that I don't deserve you. I don't care about that marriage! All I want is to be with you! Don't go, please!" replied Rikku, tears running down on her cheek "I'm tired of feeling this pain you know! I'm tired of crying. I want to be happy. And I can only be happy if you will be here with me."

"But, Rikku…it's impossible for our relationship to be brought back to life, right? It's now very impossible to have the beautiful past between us to happen again. I love you but do you still love me?"

A moment of brief silence…

After that, she suddenly hugged him…

"I love you. I still love you! No matter how I try to hate you…I can't just hate you! No matter how I try to forget you, I can't forget you! In fact, the feelings grow stronger each day. I can't live without you. If you will just dump me, I will die…"

Gippal struggled to control his tears "Rikku…you'll be married tomorrow! And, we can't disobey your father just like that!"

"But we did that before, right? Do you remember the day when Pops tried to destroy our relationship? He was not able to do that because we fought for our love! We love each other!"

"That was before, Rikku! This is now a different matter."

Rikku's smile turned into a frown "You've changed. Is this the thing Crimson Squad has taught you?"

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his blonde hair "You too. You've changed. Not only you've grown more beautiful, but you've grown up. You've matured."

After that conversation about their changes, they both remained in the corridor, staring at the night sky that is full of stars.

They didn't talk to each other for several minutes until…

"Rikku…"

She looked at him "Yes?"

He suddenly locked her in his arms once again and kissed her on the lips. Rikku didn't hesitate. She gave in. It's been two years since they last kissed. She always likes it when he kisses her. It gives her a strong desire to feel his lips over and over again.

_Gippal…why are you doing this?_

Gippal gently pulled away from her and caressed her cheek. He showed a weak smile but it quickly turned into a frown. He released his grip on her hand and walks away.

But the princess will not let the knight go away just like that.

"GIPPAL!" Rikku yelled

He quickly turned around to see her but didn't bother to go back. He has already decided. He will leave Home for good. He will start forgetting his princess. He will no longer be able to talk, hug, cuddle, and kiss her. His princess will turn into a queen tomorrow. But he's not the fortunate king. He's just a lowly knight secretly in love with the princess.

_That was my last kiss…_

_Goodbye…you're no longer mine…_

"WAIT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" she yelled again

He stopped walking and faced Rikku "Rikku…I beg you. Please go back. There's no use following me. We can't be together again. We're not meant for each other so stop this. Find your happiness in Jeceuh. I'm sure he will take care of you."

"Gippal..."

He kissed Rikku on the forehead and then whispered something to her left ear "I love you…"

They both struggled to control the tears that wanted to race down to their cheeks. They needed to stop this 'forbidden relationship' of theirs. They love each other but they're not meant to be together forever. The destiny was very cruel to them. Their threads of life intertwined but the girl's thread was already connected to another thread of life even before their relationship blossomed.

But they will not let the destiny overtake. They love each other so much.

He suddenly locked her into his arms once again and he was unable to control the tears "I love you so much I can't just let you go."

"Me too, Gippal! That's why I'm doing this. I'm trying to get you back because despite what happened between us, my feelings for you never changed at all." Rikku replied in between her sobs.

Gippal ran his fingers through her hair "And I promised myself before that I will take you back. I will fulfill that promise today. I don't care if ever Cid will punish me. As long as I love you, I can withstand everything."

And he sealed that promise with a kiss.

**A/N: Chapter nine done! I will be very thankful if you will tell me your reactions or comments or suggestions through your reviews. **

**Again, I wanna thank all of my readers who supported this fic and for their patience as well. Hehe! **

**OK, I've got to go now. I need to work on some school projects. I might not be able to update this soon. But I'll do my best. That's all for now…ciao!**


	10. The Missing Bride

**CHAPTER TEN- THE MISSING BRIDE**

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Thank you for your precious reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Today is the most awaited day of the Al Bhed tribe- the wedding of Rikku and Jeceuh. The day when the two will take over as the new leaders of the Al Bhed tribe.

The monk from Besaid Temple, who happens to be a good friend of Yuna, is the one who will officiate the wedding.

The place was full of Al Bhed people. They're so excited for the wedding ceremony that will happen here a few minutes from now. While waiting for the ceremony to start, people are talking about the so-called 'wedding of the year'.

"I can't believe it. Rikku will get married today! I think she is very beautiful today!" an old woman said

"Yeah, I really can't believe it as well. Time really flies so fast! It's like it's just yesterday that I carried the young girl now she'll walk down the aisle! Oh Yevon! I hope she will be very happy." another woman said. She once served Cid's family as the nanny of Rikku and Brother.

"I know she will be very happy. Cid chose a man who is very responsible and coincidentally, Rikku's good friend. I'm sure he will take care of his wife. They've been together since they're kids. I think they have fallen in love with each other."

But what they don't know is that Rikku's feelings towards her former best friend are far from what the people expect. No one knows the real story behind the wedding arrangement. Only the family and friends of the bride and the groom know the real story and the real status of the relationship of the bride and the groom.

* * *

Yuna and Paine are preparing themselves for the ceremony as well. Although they're not happy for their friend's decision to walk down the aisle, they still accepted Cid's request to be Rikku's maid of honor and principal sponsor respectively.

The High Summoner is wearing her silver earrings when she discussed about the wedding.

"I don't like this. This is her wedding day. I don't feel very happy for her. I feel sad and disappointed for her. She chose to give up the fight and decided to marry the one she doesn't love. She didn't choose to fight her love for him like she did before. Now, Rikku will suffer because of this."

"I know how you feel, Yuna. I feel very disappointed to her as well. I must admit that I don't know your cousin very well but being with her for a short period of time, I know her as a person that is very cheerful but behind the happy face is a strong-willed woman. I think she only did that because she loses hope. Gippal didn't ask for a second chance. He did it because he thinks it was the best for both of them. She still loves Gippal and she wanted a second chance but Gippal lets go of her."

"They love each other but they decided to let go of each other and forget the past that binds them…"

At that same moment, one of Cid's assistants came in.

"Forgive me for disturbing your conversation, ladies but the ceremony will start soon. Cid asked me to accompany you to the main hall."

Yuna and Paine "We're coming." they said in perfect unison.

Meanwhile, outside the main hall of Home, Cid and the entourage are all getting ready for the start of the ceremony. Yuna and Paine are now there.

"So…are you all ready?" asked Cid as he fixes his coat.

"We're ready, Sir. We're only waiting for your orders."

"Sir, where's the bride and the groom?" one of the sponsors asked

"Rikku and Jeceuh? Well, slight changes have been made. After the entourage has entered the main hall, two hovers will come from opposite directions. One for the groom and one for the bride." Cid replied

"But you're supposed to accompany Rikku, right?" asked Yuna

"Exactly, Yuna, but I'll accompany her once she's inside."

When no one asked questions, they began the ceremony. The entourage made two lines-one for the women and one for the men. When the pianist started playing the tune of the wedding march, the entourage started walking slowly, men offering their arms to their women partners. Meanwhile, Cid is busy thinking of the changes he made for this day.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this change? Rikku asked for it. Well of course that was indeed a brilliant idea, however, why did she ask for it? _

_Oh damn you Cid! You're just feeling nervous! _

However, he was distracted when someone suddenly approached him.

"Sir, the original Best Man, Gippal, is missing! Lady Yuna suggested that her boyfriend, Tidus, should take Gippal's place instead."

"I see. Very well then, let's continue with the ceremony."

After the entourage entered the main hall and took their places, the hover where Jeceuh was riding finally came. The groom stepped out of the hover and started walking. He smiled at everyone but if you take a close look into his emerald orbs, you'll notice that he's really sad.

When Jeceuh was finally in the place near the monk, everyone looked outside to take a peek at the bride that will come. Everyone is very excited for her arrival. Minutes have passed, but no sign or even a shadow of the bride was seen. The people started to worry.

"What happened? What took her so long?"

"Don't tell me that she's backing out!"

"It's not possible!"

"You don't need to think of such things! I guess she's still preparing."

The people have stopped talking. They decided to wait for another ten minutes. Five minutes have passed still, there's no Rikku showing up. When a hover stopped in front of Home, everyone looked outside, hoping that it is the bride who came. Instead of a beautiful woman wearing a wedding gown, the driver of the hover is the one who stepped out of the hover instead of Rikku. He immediately approached Cid.

"What's the matter? Where's my daughter?" asked Cid

"Cen! Vunkeja sa vun dra tamyo! Miss Rikku ec seccehk!" (Sir! Forgive me for the delay! Miss Rikku is missing!)

"Seccehk? Fryd tu oui sayh cra'c seccehk?" (Missing? What do you mean she's missing?)

Yuna and Paine immediately approached the two men who were talking.

"Tell us…what really happened." said Yuna

"Lady Yuna…ouin luiceh...cra mavd Home. Frah E fahd du ran nuus du belg ran ib, hu uha'c ubahehk dra tuun. E druikrd cra fyc zicd duu pico du ubah dra tuun cu uid uv lineucedo, E gelgat dra tuun ubah cehla ed fyc mulgat. E ahdanat dra nuus. Hu uha'c ehceta. E lralgat ynuiht. E hudelat dryd ran nuus ec y ped sacco yht ymm dra lmudrac eh ran lmucad yna kuha." the driver of the hover replied politely (your cousin...she left Home. When I went to her room to pick her up, no one's opening the door. I thought she was just too busy to open the door so out of curiosity, I kicked the door open since it was locked. I entered the room. No one's inside. I checked around. I noticed that her room is a bit messy and all the clothes in her closet are gone.)

All of the people were surprised by the driver's answer.

"Tet cra mavd yho huda un maddan?" asked Cid (Did she left any note or letter?)

"Ihvundihydamo, cra teth'd mavd yho huda uh ran nuus. Vunkeja sa vun cyoehk draca drehkc pid E drehg cra yht Gippal ryja amubat. E ryja nalaejat nabundc dryd ra ec seccehk yc famm." (Unfortunately, she didn't left any note on her room. Forgive me for saying these things but I think she and Gippal have eloped. I have received reports that he is missing as well.)

Cid remained silent so as the Al Bhed people. Jeceuh tried to control the tears that are struggling to come out. Yuna and Paine looked at each other and then walked out of Home together.

"I was wrong after all. I thought they'll forget about their feelings for each other just like that. Look at that, Yuna, your cousin and Gippal left Home without a word."

Yuna smiled "I was surprised at what they have done but I'm very happy for them. Finally, they'll be very happy together once again."

"Do you think there'll be a wedding?" asked Paine

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out."

Two people sharing the same feeling are finally together after two years of separation, suffering, and sadness. Her father might not still accept the relationship but she doesn't give a damn about it. As long as she's with him, they'll conquer all. He is now truly happy. His promise was finally fulfilled. Now, they're very happy. No one will ever bother them again. They love each other and the moment for them to be together once again has finally happened. They didn't hate each other after all. They love each other since forever and nothing can replace that powerful feeling. Even hate.

The End…


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**A/N: A special chapter just for you! Thanks for your reviews!**

_It was the least thing I have ever expected. Ever since she told me that she can live without me, I lose hope. I wanted to die. I have decided to let her go. I have even decided to forget everything about her! I thought she hates me with all of her life for what I have done two years ago. I was wrong. She loved me after all. The feeling is still mutual. I'm so happy that I've taken her back as what I have promised to my friends in Crimson Squad. I love her so much. I don't know what to do if ever I will lose her again. Now that we're together once again, I promise that I will not do my mistakes before. I promise that I will do everything I can do for her to be truly happy. I will not let any single tear come out of her beautiful eyes once again. That's my promise. _

_No! It's not a promise. That's my duty…as her knight in shining armor…_

_Ah, my dear princess! I'm so happy when I see your smile…the smile…the happiness in your eyes…it just proves that you're really happy…_

"Gippal…"

"Yes, my princess?" asked Gippal

"I wonder what happened when they found out that we both left Home without a word."

"I guess they were surprised, especially your father."

She rested her head on his shoulder "I hope he forgives me. I admire my father for his strong desire for our glory to be back but taking my happiness away is not right anymore! I know he's very angry with us right now but he must understand that I have my own life and I need to be happy. A stupid tradition is not the perfect solution for bringing the glory back. Now that he's aware that we've eloped…he will now start looking for us. I'm afraid, Gippal. I'm afraid that once he's found us, we'll separate again. I don't want that to happen again."

Gippal wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead "Don't worry, Rikku. It will not happen again. If he finds us, then we'll surrender."

"Surrender? Are your out of your mind, Gippal?"

Gippal gets a small box from his pocket, opens it and shows it to Rikku "Yeah…I'm out of my mind because of you…will you marry me, my princess?"

Rikku couldn't say a single word. She was totally surprised by the marriage proposal of Gippal. She couldn't control the tears that coming out of her eyes because of so much happiness she feels.

Thinking that he had hurt her feelings, Gippal immediately hugged Rikku and comforts her "I'm sorry, Rikku. I shouldn't have done that."

Rikku looked up to his face and showed a weak smile "No, Gippal. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm not crying because you've done something wrong. I'm crying because I'm so happy. Yes, Gippal. I will marry you."

Gippal's face lightened up "Really? Are you sure? Am I not dreaming? Is this for real?"

Rikku chuckled and held his hand "A hundred percent sure. And you're not dreaming, Gippal. This is for real. I have just said yes. I will marry you because I love you and I wanted you to be part of my life until the end…"

He immediately wore the ring around Rikku's ring finger. Without a second thought, Gippal pressed his lips on her. Rikku didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She gave in and hugged his neck so that she could feel the passion even more.

They were in their special moment when they heard someone speak...

"I suggest you do that later…" a familiar voice said

Rikku and Gippal immediately stopped kissing and stood up, as if they were about to be given a death sentence. But they were surprised to see Yuna and Paine.

"Yunie? Paine? Are you going to bring us back to Home? Did Pops asked you to look for us? Please! Tell us!"

Yuna chuckled. She approached Rikku and hugged her "You don't have to be afraid, my dear cousin. Cid didn't ask us to look for the two of you. When the people have found out that you two were missing, we immediately left Home without a word. Uncle Cid contacted us but he didn't ask us to find you. I guess he wanted to leave you two alone."

Rikku smiled "I thought Pops will go look for us…"

Paine noticed that Rikku wears a ring around her ring finger on the left "Hey, Rikku! Don't tell me Gippal…?"

He placed his arm around Rikku's shoulder "Yup! We're engaged."

Yuna giggled "I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thanks…" replied Rikku

"Yuna, I guess we better leave this couple alone. We've interrupted their sweet moments just a while ago." said Paine

The two blushed. "Uhm…we need to go buy some food. We'll be back later."

After Yuna and Paine left. Gippal immediately kissed her. Rikku tried to avoid his lips but still, he managed to kiss her neck.

"Gippal! What do you think you're doing? Someone might see us!"

He placed his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her again "So what? We're a couple, remember? I don't give a damn on them. As long as I'm with you, I don't care on what they will tell us. I love you and I'm ready to do everything just for you."

"Even if it means defying my father?"

He whispered on her left ear "Yeah. If that's necessary, I'll do it."

Rikku smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome, milady." said Gippal

And once more, he showed his love for her. Now that they're together again, no one will now interfere with their relationship. No one. Not even the father of his princess.

**The End**…I'd like to thank you for your support and patience. See you next story…ciao!


End file.
